Where are we?
by Ixaliastrife
Summary: Two friends ripped apart and thrown into a strange new world. Will they find each other or will Pirate Boys, Goodness Class and an age old War between Good and Evil get in the way? Harry Hook/OC ((Rating may change)) R&R
1. Dropped in

_**Hey party people! Ixi here!  
This is actually a birthday present to my best friend, who lives faaaaar so I thought I'd put it online for all to see! Please enjoy, don't flame me! I'm outta practice!  
Without further ado, read on and enjoy!**_

The woods were almost silent.  
The only sounds were the slight rustling of the leaves and the gentle footsteps of the two girls slowly making their way through the forest.  
Tammy ran her fingers along the delicate bushes as her friend chattered next to her, they hadn't seen each other in two weeks and had a lot to catch up on.  
Rain animated her story quick and fast with her gloved hands, gesturing wildly, this was a big story and Tammy needed to be caught up!  
'So I ran over and picked him up before he could start but the woman noticed and started yelling at me to 'control'',  
(here she did a hand gesture that implied she didn't think she needed to 'control' anything)  
'my dog! The cheek, I should have let him piss on her there and then!'  
Tammy giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth, her laughter rang through the forest adding to the quiet sounds emerging from within.  
'Oh my gosh, I wish I could have been there Rain! You know I'd have told you to put him straight back down!'  
'I should have done!' Rain smacked her black gloved hand to her head in mock annoyance, 'I knew I should have done!'  
'I bet he would have ruined her pretty pink dress too!' Tammy laughed again, more of a cackle this time. This was why their friendship worked you see, Tammy may have been good and pure while Rain was dark and crazy but each had a streak of the other which made them love each other more than life itself.  
'I wish you had been there T, man, I would have been brave enough to just let him do his business where he wanted that way.' Rain smiled, her face lighting up despite the dark make-up she wore.  
Tammy smiled back at her.  
'I wish I'd have been there too R.' Tammy said quietly.  
She stopped realising that Rain was stood still under a tall tree. Tammy back stepped to her, wondering why she had stopped. She was beginning to feel cold, she pulled at her short orange dress as if it would help cover her legs and sped up her walk to her friend. Her pumps pummelled the ground, another sound added to the forest.  
'Shhhh...'  
'Ray-ray? What's wr-'  
'Shhhhh...'  
Tammy quietened. Rain looked at her as she stopped, she took her delicate hand in her fingerless gloved one. With the other hand she motioned to Tammy to listen.  
They looked out of place, stood there.  
Rain in her black leggings and combat boots, her short ginger hair blowing wildly in the wind, she listened silently, ignoring the jingling of the chains from her leather waistcoat, glad for the long sleeves of her black and white striped jersey as the wind picked up around them. Tammy looked at Rain and pulled at her dress again, the wind had a chill that swept in and around the two girls, while Rain was dressed for this weather Tammy was not. Her little orange mini-dress did nothing to keep the cold off her body and her long brown hair blew off her shoulders in the wind causing her to shiver.  
They listened.  
A new sound had appeared in the forest, without their chatting and their footsteps covering it, it had become noticeable.

A strange whooshing sound rang through the trees. It was louder than the rustling of the leaves, out of place in a forest, the girls had never heard anything like it.  
It was a strange, otherworldly sound. But Tammy and Rain were together, together they were strange and otherworldly. They looked at each other and grinned.  
'Hear that T?'  
'It sounds like it's coming from the left of us...'  
Rain turned, her boots moving the dirt underfoot, her hand letting go of her friends.  
'Then left we shall go!' She shouted.  
Rain moved past the tree she had been stood under and ran towards the sound. Tammy smiled and jogged after her. 

The sound was getting louder, starting to drown out the sound of their footsteps. Rain laughed as she ran through the bushes and thorns, her skin safe from scratches thanks to her long sleeves. Tammy laughed with her, she dodged the thorns as best she could but some caught her legs, she didn't feel the nicks, having too much fun following her friend.  
The girls stopped.  
'Well, would you look at that?' Rain whistled looking out in front of her, past the tree trunks and into the clearing. She heard Tammy gasp next to her in awe.  
In the clearing something was glowing.  
A curious blue swirl, spiralling into itself, never stopping, emitting the whoosh they had heard.  
Tammy stared, then looked at her friend, she moved her own brown hair from her face.  
'What is that?'  
'I-I'm not sure...' Rain stuttered, Rain never stuttered.  
Tammy looked at her face, she looked...worried.  
Tammy stepped forward, in front of the other girl. She faced her.  
'Let's go find out!'  
Rain looked up at her friend, her expression turned into a smirk.  
'Yeah, of course!' She laughed, 'You didn't think I'd get this far to back out?'  
Tammy smiled, 'Of course not...' 

Tammy led the way, Rain stepped carefully behind her. They got closer to the strange blue oval. It appeared to lead nowhere. The forest was in front of it, and behind it. The whooshing sound was almost deafening. Rain could see her friend saying something to her but couldn't hear what. She tapped her ears and moved her hands, showing Tammy she couldn't hear her. Tammy continued to shout whilst stepping backwards, she was getting very close to the blue hole. Rain realised this was where the wind had come from, but it wasn't blowing her away, it was pulling them in.  
'Tammy! Tam come away!'  
Tammy, looked at her, her brown hair was blowing all over her face, getting caught in her mouth as she shouted back. She stopped in front of the opening. Rain ran towards her, her boots pounded the ground, her ginger hair wildly thrashing in the wind. Tammy turned to look behind her, her skirt was getting pulled towards the blue, her hair no longer over her face was getting sucked into the hole.  
Rain ran, screaming for her friend.  
Tammy turned back.  
'Rain!'  
Rain ran, Tammy stumbled, as the pull became stronger.  
She fell.  
Rain grabbed at her, her fingers brushed Tammy's wrist. Rain fell into the blue just as Tammy disappeared into it herself. The whoosh was the only noise the girls could hear, the blue the only thing they could see. Rain felt Tammy's hand and grabbed onto it, she felt her friend squeeze just before they were ripped apart.

Something poked her ribs. It was uncomfortable, not sharp but not necessarily blunt either. It poked her again. She batted at it.  
Rain opened her eyes with a start. She jolted upwards, the poker, moved back just dodging being headbutted.  
'Tammy!'  
Rain's eyes darted around her. She was on wood, the sea on either side of her, a pier. Why was she on a pier? She looked at the man in front of her. He had blonde-brown hair that came to his shoulders, he was wearing a sand coloured waistcoat with matching trousers that were ripped. He was holding a sword. Rain stood. The man looked confused.  
'Gil...'  
Rain looked at him, her face confused. The man's face matched her expression.  
'Gil.' He tried again.  
Rain looked at him, she looked around her, she seemed to be at some kind of dock, a loading dock. The ships were huge, flying pirate flags. Where the hell was she?  
'Where am I? Who are you?' Rain stared at the man in front of her.  
'Gil! I told you! Okay, let me give you a clue, he's tall, he's slick and his neck's incredibly thick...huh?'  
Rain stared, who the hell was this guy?  
'Oookay thick neck. You better start telling me what the hell is going on or I'll-'  
She stepped towards him, her boots making the wooden pier rattle, Gil stepped back getting closer to the edge of the pier.  
'Stop.' A girl's voice.  
Rain turned. A girl stood behind her, long blue dreadlocks to her waist, a pirate hat on her head. She wore a sea-blue dress, ripped, homemade.  
'You have a problem I suggest you take it up with me.'  
The girl stared Rain down, looking her up and down, Gil ran past her and behind the newcomer.  
'Look,' Rain began. 'I just want to know where I am, where my friend is and what the hell is going on.'  
The girl moved her blue hair from her face. She wore a smirk on her face, she held a sword in her hand, dragged it across the floor as she moved.  
'You, are on my pier fishbait.' She walked around Rain. 'You don't have friends here.'  
Rain stood tall.  
'Who are you?'  
The girl stopped in front of her, stared into Rain.  
'Uma, daughter of Ursula and owner of this dock. Who are you?' The girl, Uma, held her sword up and pointed it towards Rain.  
'Rain.'  
Uma looked at Rain.  
'Well...Rain.'  
Uma dropped her sword to the ground and attached it to her waistband. She looked Rain up and down again, stopping at her shirt, transfixed by the small skull embroidered over her chest.  
'You look like you'll fit in. You know how to sail?'

'Oh gosh is she okay?'  
'I don't know, she fell out of the sky, E!'  
'Do you think it's magic?'  
'Magic? Of course not! People fall from the sky all the time!'  
'Don't patronise me, M! I'm not some stupid-'  
The bickering continued as Tammy opened her eyes. She saw the sky, blue, not a cloud in it. She sat up, she was sat between two girls. One dressed all in lilac, the other in dark blue. They had stopped arguing as soon as they realised she had risen. Tammy's eyes took a moment to adjust to the brightness, it took her a moment to realise there were no trees above her. She stood. Unsure of her surroundings, she turned, slowly, in a circle. The two girls had stood with her.  
'Hey, are you o-'  
'Rain?' Tammy turned, but the girl in dark blue had black hair. She wasn't Rain. She turned to look at the other girl, she was skinny, the same style as Rain but dressed in lilac, not black.  
'Where is Rain?'  
The two girls looked at each other confused.  
'Where am I? Who are you?'  
'You're in Auradon silly!' the girl in dark blue laughed.  
Tammy looked behind her. Where was Auradon? Was that a castle?  
The girl dressed in lilac came over to her.  
'Hey, you...er...you okay?'  
Tammy looked at her, the girls blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders ending in light purple tips at her waist. She was wearing a lilac dress with a purple bomber over her shoulders, she looked... uncomfortable.  
'I...I'm not sure.' Tammy stuttered. 'Who are you?'  
The lilac girl held her hand out.  
'Mal. I'm Mal. This is Evie.' She pointed to the other girl dressed in a dark blue ensemble with a red heart sewn over the breast. She came over and put an arm around Tammy.  
'You look like you need a lie down.' She began to lead Tammy towards the castle. Tammy stumbled, as if she hadn't used her legs in a long time, she realised her back hurt. She let Evie hold her up, Mal walked at the other side of her, watching her curiously.  
'What did you say your name was?' Evie questioned her.  
'Tammy, I'm Tammy.'  
'Well Tammy,' Evie announced with a flourish. 'Welcome to Auradon Prep!'

Rain had no idea how to sail. She had only been on one boat in her life and that was driven by one of her cousins in the States out into the lake, not the ocean. She wasn't about to tell Uma that though, she seemed serious.  
'Sure, I can sail, how else do you think I entertain myself here?'  
'Good. Then you can join my crew, opportunity of a lifetime, opportunity to sail further than you ever have before Rain.' Uma put her arm around Rain's neck, turned her to the water and pointed across the water to a green, pretty place with...were they castles?  
'The opportunity to ride straight to Auradon and tear it apart!' She laughed, letting go of Rain and began sauntering back up the pier. Gil watched, followed her. Rain stared across the ocean. They were definitely castles. Where in the hell was she? Rain shrugged to herself, maybe Tammy had joined this pirate crew, hell, wherever she was she better try to fit in.

Rain followed Uma back to a ship. A huge ship. Uma sauntered up the galley barking orders at Gil, Rain followed watching her. Uma strolled around batting at people with her sword, the men and girls growled back at her but heeded her words, doing as they were told.  
Uma was heading for the helm. Rain figured she'd follow her, where else could she go? As Rain climbed the steps behind Uma she heard talking.  
'Uma, glad to see you didn't fall from the pier like last time you stormed off.'  
A man's voice. Not Gil's they had left him back on deck. This voice had a slight accent, Scottish, Rain thought. It was smooth, the words sounded sarcastic. Rain stood at the top of the last step, watching Uma speak to the man. He wore black jeans cut off at the knee and a red leather jacket that showed his tanned, muscular arms. The tail of his jacket draped down his back over his behind and stopped just above his knees. Rain strained to hear the words of the conversation. The man turned with Uma to look at her. Rain gasped.  
His black hair fell into his face over his forehead, he pushed it back with a black fingerless gloved hand. In his other hand he held a tarnished silver hook, his grey eyes were lined heavily with kohl black, on his tanned face he wore a smirk, as if he was in on a joke no-one else knew.  
Rain stared, transfixed. He was drop-dead.  
'This girl?' The man motioned towards Rain with his hook.  
'Yeah, she says she can sail.' Uma answered a question Rain had missed.  
Rain tried to speak but the words caught in her throat as the man began sauntering towards her. He walked like he hadn't a care in the world, as if he owned the world in fact. He stopped in front of her, she could smell his scent, a mixture of seawater and sweat. As if she had just caught him after he had swam a mile in the sea.  
He looked her up and down with those piercing eyes, moving slowly over her top, seeming to concentrate particularly on the skull over her chest as Uma had. He held up his hook and twisted it left and right, thinking.  
'Name?'  
'R-Rain...' Rain caught herself, she needed to man up, 'And you are?'  
'Harry Hook. First mate of this ship.'  
Rain smirked at him. He stared into her, through her.  
'Problem, Rain?'  
'First mate? Sounds so juvenile.'  
Harry Hook, twisted his hook again then shot his arm out onto Rain's neck and picked her up by it.  
'I suggest you show some respect fishbait otherwise you'll be going straight off the end of the plank!' He pulled her towards him.  
'And you don't want to know what happened to the last guy the sharks got a hold of.' He whispered in her ear, then dropped her. Rain crumpled to the floor coughing and held her neck. _Gorgeous but deadly this guy..._  
'You know how to sail, Rain?'  
Rain stared at him from the floor.  
'Sure.' I mean, how hard could it be right?  
'All-right. Reef the sails!' Harry shouted at her.  
Rain stood, she had no idea what 'reef the sails' meant. Uma and Harry were stood, watching her. Waiting.  
'Okay, reef the sails, I will do that. Reef. The. Sails.' Rain turned and stepped back onto the main deck. She looked back and saw that Harry was watching her curiously holding his silver hook in his hand, stroking it in thought. She smiled at him despite herself; the wind blew her hair across her face. When she moved it aside, Harry Hook was gone.

Tammy was sat in a pale pink room, on a pale pink bed. The room did not match the two girls who had brought her here. Mal and Evie were sat opposite her on a bed similar to the one she was sat on except the duvet looked like it had been stained with dirt.  
'These dresses are beautiful...' Tammy thought aloud.  
Evie squealed.  
'You think? I'm making them for Cotillion!' Evie stood up and ran her hands along the silken designs, one in every colour it seemed. She stopped at a garish yellow number.  
'This one is for Mal!'  
Tammy looked at the dress, then she looked at Mal. Her long platinum blonde hair hid her delicate face, she looked up at the dress.  
'Or should I say Princess Mal!'  
'You shouldn't E, Ben and I are just...steady.'  
'King Ben!'  
 _King? Princess?_ Tammy must be dreaming. _What the hell was a Cotillion anyway?_  
A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Mal stood warily and walked over to the door. She opened it to a handsome boy with light brown hair in a blue suit. He was wearing a crown on his head, he smiled at Mal.  
'Hey Mal! Hey Evie!' Evie waved, the boy noticed Tammy, 'Hey...erm...'  
'Tammy.' Evie suggested.  
'Tammy, hey.' The boy amended.  
'Hi.' Tammy assumed this must be Ben. King Ben. With the crown and all...  
Ben's attention turned back to Mal, she had changed into a white dress while the three girls had been in the room.  
'Are you ready to go? Lumiere is panicking we're going to be late.' The boys face crinkled as he laughed. Mal's head tilted to right and her laugh lilted across the room.  
'We won't be late! Lumiere needs to try the calming techniques I told him last week.' Mal's voice had become gentler sounding with Ben than it had been earlier in the grounds.  
'Well we better go tell him that before he burns himself out worrying!' Ben held his arm out to Mal then looked into the room again.  
'Have her back by 10!' Evie shouted as they walked out of the door.  
Ben's laugh was the only answer she got.

Tammy looked out of the window, Evie had gone to class. Goodness class. That seemed a strange class to run in a school but Tammy was realising a few things were strange at Auradon Prep. She pulled at her dress. Evie hadn't liked Tammy's mini-dress and had insisted she tr on one of her new designs. A sunset orange number that had capped sleeves and poofed out at the waist a little, prom dress like, it ended just above her knee. She walked over to the bed about to sit down when another knock rang from the door. This knock was heavier then Ben's had been. Stronger.  
'Evie! Mal! You home?'  
The voice was deep. A male's voice.  
Tammy stopped. Should she answer the door? He wasn't looking for her, Mal and Evie weren't here. He wasn't expecting an answer.  
The door shook again as he pounded it three times.  
'Helloooo, come on you idiots I can hear you breathing in there!'  
Tammy looked up, confused, could he? Hell, she may as well answer the door, what else was she doing?  
She padded over to the door opening it just as the man was about to knock again. He stopped short of whacking her on the head. He moved his hand back so she could see his face. He was tanned, looking at her in confusion with deep brown eyes, his mouth was set in a confused frown. His long dark hair spilled from underneath a grey beanie hat covering his broad shoulders. He wore a leather jacket that was crimson red in places and royal blue in others, his leather pants matched his jacket. His sleeves were cut off to show off his strong arms. He stared at her, she stared at him. Her own hazel eyes meeting his.  
'You're not Mal or Evie.' He surmised.  
'I am not...I'm Tammy.' She smiled and managed to hold her hand out to shake his.  
'Tammy huh? Haven't seen you around, I think I'd have noticed you.'  
'I'm new...'  
'You're not from the Isle, I would remember.'  
Tammy smiled, she could feel herself reddening.  
'And your name is?' She asked him, she needed to take the heat off herself.  
'The names Jay.'  
'Jay huh?'  
He half smiled at her, his voice was velvet smooth.  
'Well, Jay, can I help you with something you might...need?' She looked up at him. She saw his cheeks redden ever slightly, just her intention. His facade faltered but he caught himself.  
'Maybe another time Tammy. Right now I need magic!'  
With that he turned and sauntered off down the corridor. Tammy watched him go, his footsteps were silent. It wasn't till she closed the door and sat on the bed that she realised her orange friendship bracelet had gone.

 _ **All-right, that's your fill! Whatcha think? Any good? Please review so I know how it was**_ __ _ **  
Next chapter coming soon  
Love y'all  
Ixi 3**_


	2. New friends

_**Back again! Look at this quicktime updating! Damn I'm proud of myself**_ _ **  
Anyway, here's Chapter 2, the plot thickens...**_

Rain stood next to the mast, the mast had sails so she was halfway there. Now what could reef mean? She looked up at the huge wooden pole hoping it didn't mean she would have to climb up it. She looked around the ship, the rest of the crew were looking busy but didn't really seem to be doing much of anything. She spotted Gil across the deck.  
'Gil!' She yelled over at him. 'Hey Gil!'  
Gils head shot up from over the ship and he turned looking confused. Rain waved at him, she saw him spot her and he began walking over. He had a mousy walk, like he'd been under someone his whole life, he seemed to have no confidence in his stature, until he got to her and stood to his full height.  
'Hey, erm...puddle?'  
'Rain.'  
'Yeah, same thing..'  
Rain smiled at him, he obviously wasn't too clever. She looked toward the mast again.  
'Say, Gil, do you know what 'reef the sails' means?'  
Gil looked at the mast, at Rain, then up at the white sail floating carefully in the wind.  
'You have to fold the sail.'  
'Excuse me?'  
'Fold the sail, you know, up the mast, pull the rope, reef it.'  
Rain looked up at the mast again, there were some ladder-like rungs going up the post. About three quarters of the way up was a rope.  
'Oh...' Rain laughed nervously, 'Of course! How could I forget?'  
Gil looked at her. 'You okay?'  
'Yeah, yeah sure, it's, erm, just been a long time y'know?'  
Rain turned and began walking toward the mast. She put her hand on the first rung and started up the mast. As she got to the rope she looked over at the helm. The boy with hook was watching her, his head was tilted to one side, all she could see were his eyes. The bright blue stood out from the thick black lines around them. She watched him watching her, then she noticed Uma behind him, Uma was also staring at her, but she didn't have the same look as Harry, she looked angry. Angry at her.  
Rain turned back to the rope, she breathed, in. Breathed out. In. Out. Her left hand slowly moved towards the rope. She pulled. Nothing happened, it didn't move. She pulled again, nothing. She looked back over to the helm to see Uma laughing and Harry walking away. Rain turned back to the rope and put her right hand on it.  
Screw this. Rain bent her knees and pushed off the mast with her feet.  
She felt the rope pull.  
'Yeehaaaaaa!'  
She sailed down the mast with it, her feet hit the wooden pole again. She looked up, the sail had folded about a third. She smiled to herself and looked over at the helm. Harry had turned, he was staring at her now, he had a half smile on his face; he was holding his hook. Uma was also staring at her, fire burned in her eyes. Rain took her hands from the rope, tied it off and started to descend the rungs.

As she hit the floor she sighed. All this quick thinking on her feet was hard work. She turned and walked straight into Harry.  
'Oh, jeez! Sorry!'  
'That was impressive. I was beginning to think you wouldn't fit in here.'  
Rain looked at him, she couldn't stop looking at his eyes, a girl could get lost in those eyes, they were deep blue pools and all she wanted to do was drown in them...  
'Ahem, anyway, erm, welcome aboard shipmate!'  
Rain blinked.  
Harry had stepped back, she felt a slap on her back. She turned to see Uma.  
'Yeah, welcome aboard, now get back to work, guppy.' Uma snarled her words.  
Rain stared at her. She turned back to Harry, he was twisting his hook again, a nervous and thoughtful gesture she had realised. Rain turned back to Uma, she would keep playing along she guessed.  
'What would you have me do, Captain?'  
Uma smiled, it was dangerous. Rain didn't trust a smile like that.  
'Swab the decks, make them sparkle like the castle floors of Auradon. We,' She slung her arm around Harry's neck, 'have to go to school.'

 **Meanwhile in Auradon...**

Tammy stormed down the hall, and down the stairs. How the hell had he taken it? She hadn't even touched him. How dare he take it? It was the only thing she had connecting her to Rain, if she hadn't been so enraptured by how he looked she would have noticed. Damn. Where was he?

Tammy looked around, she was on a campus of some sort. She looked around for the long-haired boy. She saw a flash of red leather skip behind a tree.  
There.  
She ran.  
'Hey! Give me back my bracelet!'  
The boy ran faster, into a big building with a beast statue in front of it. Tammy ran in after him dodging girls with perfect hair and boys in suits. Who wore a suit to school? She chased the boy down the hall and followed him as he took a hard right into a classroom and smacked straight into a chubby woman in blue.  
'Oof!'  
Tammy fell to the floor.  
'Oh dear! Here, let me help you up.'  
The woman pulled Tammy up and looked her over.  
'Are you okay?'  
'Where, is Jay?'  
The woman looked at her disapprovingly.  
'Young lady, I asked you a question, you should answer. Maybe you need to be in this class too?'  
The woman turned and walked to the front of the classroom. Tammy spotted Jay sitting on a desk in the middle next to another boy with white hair. He was smirking at her, her orange bracelet swinging around his finger.  
'Give it back, Jay.'  
The other boy turned, so did the girl on the other side of the room. Evie stood as soon as she realised who she was.  
'Tammy! I told you to stay in our room! What are you doing?' She squealed running over to her. 'Sorry Fairy Godmother, this one's a new recruit!'  
Tammy blinked.  
 _Fairy Godmother? What the hell? This was a joke right?  
_ Tammy let herself be dragged to a desk by Evie and sat down heavily. Fairy Godmother stood at a lectern at the front of the class.  
'Okay, it would seem we have a new face. What's your name dear?'  
Tammy stared. She felt something on her leg, sharp, fast, painful.  
Evie was kicking her.  
She blinked. Looked around the classroom before focussing back on the lectern and the woman behind it.  
'Tammy, I'm Tammy.'  
'Okay Tammy. You're from the Isle I assume? I haven't seen you around here before.'  
Tammy looked at Evie for help. _What was '_ The _Isle'?_  
'Yeah, she's from the Isle, you know Ben, he wants to give us Villain Kids a second chance!'  
Fairy Godmother seemed satisfied, she turned to Jay.  
'You know we don't sit like that Jay. You also know Goodness Class is not about stealing so give back what you took from Tammy.'  
Jay stood up and walked over to Tammy, he dropped her bracelet on her desk and winked at her.  
'Keep better eye on your stuff new girl.' He whispered.  
Tammy stretched her leg out as Jay turned and tripped straight over her. She laughed as she pulled her leg back in.  
'Watch your step, Jay.' She winked back at him as he got up and walked backwards to his desk.

'So where's Mal?'  
The group of four were sat on the green outside the school building. Tammy was admiring the sky leaning back on her elbows, she could feel the sun on her face, this place was heaven.  
'She's gone to Agrabah with Ben. I told you yesterday, in fact, she told you yesterday!' Evie replied to Jay's question.  
'Well Ben picked a bad time because I need magic.'  
'Jay! Please don't encourage her. She's not even supposed to have that stupid spell book.' Evie sighed and Tammy opened her eyes to see her lay on the ground.  
'Spell book?' Tammy asked.  
The boy with the white hair, Carlos, looked at her thoughtfully.  
'Hey, Tammy, you're not from around here are you? I know you're not from the Isle either, no-one there wears orange.' He scoffed at her dress. Evie threw daggers at him from her eyes.  
Tammy looked at him, Carlos was smart. That much she had figured out, he was also the youngest of the group, a slight outsider. He matched her gaze, his eyes were darker than her own, they looked troubled.  
'I'm...from far away I guess. I , erm...I just want to find my friend.'  
Evie put a hand on Tammy's shoulder. The two boys looked at her. Tammy sighed.  
'We, we were torn apart. I don't even know what happened.'  
She looked at Jay.  
'This bracelet, she gave it to me. It's all I have, that's why I needed it back. It may not seem much to you in this land of princesses and kings but, it's precious to me.'  
Jay smiled.  
'I understand.' He pulled up his pant leg showing a metal cuff. Tammy heard Evie gasp. 'This is a cuff from the Isle, it's from when my dad used to chain me up when I was a kid. It reminds me who I am, I get it, that bracelet reminds you who you are.'  
Tammy nodded at him, he smiled at her, a sad smile, she stood and put a hand on his shoulder.  
'I'm sorry you had to go through that.'  
Jay's expression changed as he dropped his pant leg back down around the cuff, he stood too.  
'Right gang!'  
Evie and Carlos stood.  
'Let's find Tammy's friend!'  
Tammy smiled and followed Jay as he jogged towards the dorms, Evie followed, tottering along in her heels. Carlos watched. He began to follow, Tammy turned to see him staring at her.  
He didn't trust her, she wondered why.

 **Back on The Isle of the Lost...**

This ship would never be clean.  
There was no soap and only dirty water to wash it with.  
Rain was at the helm with a dirty rag, on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.  
She should have gone to school.  
She carried on scrubbing, silently seething at the dirt that refused to lift from the wooden floor. Back and forth over the same patch and it looked no cleaner than when she started.  
'Ugh!' She threw the rag at the bucket. She sat back on the wet floor feeling the dirty water soak through her jeans.  
'I give up!'  
'Really? You don't strike me as a quitter.'  
Rain turned at the voice.  
Harry Hook stood behind her, wearing that smile he wore when she'd first seen him, like he knew something no-one else did. He had taken off his jacket, she could now see how muscular he really was, she appreciated it. His white tank top stuck to his torso showing his strong chest and the outline of his abdominal muscles.  
He was ripped.  
Nothing like what she expected a pirate to look like. He clicked his fingers in front of her face.  
'Hey, guppy. Come back.'  
Rain blinked.  
'I'm...I'm not!'  
Rain stood up in front of him.  
'I'm not a quitter, this is just...an impossible job!' She huffed. 'Do you not have bleach or something?'  
Harry laughed, a deep sound, a happy sound.  
'Where do you think you are Rain? Auradon? All we have is seawater and dirt!' He smiled at her, a genuine smile. 'You're not from around here are you?'  
'Guess not.'  
'Well...' Harry stepped towards her. 'Where are you from? People don't come to the Isle of the Lost for a holiday. They don't often just drop out the sky either.'  
Rain gasped and stepped back, she didn't fancy getting her neck wrung again.  
'That's right, I saw you fall. So tell me, who are you?'  
Rain floundered. What was she supposed to say? They were obviously stuck on this island.  
'I...erm, I...' Rain caught herself, she didn't stutter. 'I was trying to get out. I built a flying machine but it gave out over the ocean and that's why I fell...from the sky, as you say.'  
Harry laughed.  
'Oh really?'  
'Yeah.'  
Harry looked at her, he stared into her eyes, she held his gaze, she would not falter.  
'Aren't you meant to be at school anyway?'  
'School? Please...Uma thinks she rules this ship but without me she'd have no chance, she goes to school, I hold the fort.'  
Rain nodded, she looked over at the bucket full of dirty water.  
'So, you want me to carry on cleaning or...?'  
Harry followed her gaze to the bucket, walked over to it, kicked it.  
'Nah, she'll get over it, let's go.'  
'Go where?'  
'I'll show you how to be a pirate, landlubber!'  
Harry sauntered off, Rain followed, definitely not noticing how his tight jeans showed off his buttocks.

They were below deck. She could hear Harry's footsteps as he lit candles around the room. It was a rather large room, but mostly empty. There were some dummies in the corner stood to attention and a rack with a few rusty swords on it. That was it. The rest of the room was empty space.  
The footsteps had stopped.  
Rain turned, Harry was staring at her.  
'What?'  
He blinked and walked over to the sword rack.  
'Firstly you'll need this.'  
He threw her a sword, she caught it with surprising ease. It was lighter than she thought it would be.  
'And this!' She heard Harry shout.  
A dummy came sliding towards her, she stepped aside out of its way. It stopped just past where she'd been standing earlier.  
'Quick on your feet aren't you?' Harry whispered.  
He was right behind her; she could feel his breath on her neck. She nodded slightly. Not trusting herself to do anything else. Her body was tingling from the closeness of him.  
'Mhm...' She didn't trust herself to speak.  
Harry stepped out from behind her and walked over to the dummy. He stood next to it.  
'Okay fishbait. You're going to need to learn how to use that sword. So let's get started!'

 **In Auradon...**

They were in Jay and Carlos' room. It was significantly bigger than Evie and Mal's. They were all sat around a table, discussing what Tammy had told them.  
'A portal? Magic?' Evie exclaimed.  
'It can't be magic if she comes from somewhere without it.'  
'Well magic can exist anywhere, it can break and make barriers, we, of all people, should know that.'  
Tammy sat back listening, she was trying to figure it out in her own mind. She remembered walking in the woods, hearing a sound, seeing the blue hole.  
The last thing she remembered was feeling Rain's hand squeeze hers before it was pulled away from her.  
'Could it be our parents?'  
'Why would our parents bring a random girl to Auradon? Plus they don't have any magic! FG closed the barrier again after Maleficient got turned into a lizard.'  
'Well...could it be Maleficient?'  
Evie and Jay stared at Carlos.  
'What?' Jay laughed at his friend.  
'What if it's Maleficient? She's in Auradon, Auradon has magic.'  
'But she's a lizard!' Evie shouted.  
'But if she could, turn back to herself...?'  
Tammy sighed and stood up. She smoothed her dress down, only Jay noticed her, Evie and Carlos were too busy arguing. She looked at Jay, he tilted his head, watching her. He was sat with his feet on the rim of the table, pushing his chair back and forth on two legs. She smiled a sad smile and mouthed 'sorry' to him. Then she slammed her fists onto the table. Jay fell forward as the table shook causing him to lose his footing. Evie and Carlos quietened.  
'I'm sorry!' Tammy yelled. 'But how is any of this helping us find my friend?!'  
Evie looked down at the table, Carlos looked at his knees. Only Jay looked at Tammy, he was the first to speak.  
'It's not.'  
Tammy looked at him, he looked, sorry for her. She felt a connection to him, he knew what she was going through, he had been trapped, like she was.  
'I just want to find Rain.' Tammy dropped to her chair. 'I don't care who brought me here, I just want to know where they took my friend.'  
She heard Jay stand up and walk around to the back of her chair, she felt his hands on her shoulders, she put her left hand over his right.  
Evie put her hand on top of hers and she felt Carlos touch her left arm.  
'Don't worry, Tammy.' Evie's voice was soft and full of sadness. 'We'll find her. Mal is back from Agrabah tomorrow, she'll know what to do.'

The sun rose over Auradon. Tammy watched it, she had sat on the window seat all night, thinking. Staring at a stormy island across the sea. She heard Evie stir in her bed, she seemed to be having bad dreams. She heard her sit up and sigh.  
'Hey.'  
'Hey.'  
Tammy heard Evie's footsteps pad across the floor and towards the window seat. Her voice was quiet as she spoke.  
'That's the Isle of the Lost, where I came from. I dream of it every night, thinking I'm back there. Jay, Carlos and Mal came from there too.'  
Tammy turned to look at Evie, she watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek, Evie moved her hand to wipe it away.  
'Wherever your friend is, you better hope it's not there.'

 _ **Ooooooooh! Cliffhanger! But not really.  
Please send me comments in the reviews, I love to know what you guys think, I see you reading! Please let me know if you love it or hate it.  
Who's your favourite? Tammy or Rain?  
Happy January gang!  
Next chapter will be on by Sunday **_

_**Love y'all  
Ixi xx**_


	3. Little changes

_**Oooooh the enjoyment I'm getting writing this story!  
I love it!  
Hope you do too 3  
PS – Sorry it's a day late!  
PPS – Revieeeeewwwwww**_

The sound of swords clanged out across the bay. They accompanied the shouts of the dock workers and the bangs of the boxes of leftovers hitting the floor. The sun was just coming up, it was delivery day on the Isle of the Lost.  
The sounds of two swords slicing through the air and clashing carried on, just as it had all night. They were coming from the depths of the Lost Revenge, Uma's ship. Here a villainous pirate's son and a mysterious girl, new to the Isle, were training with rusted swords.

'Parry! Forward! Switch! Forward! Oh shit!'  
Harry jumped back and moved to the left, straight into Rain's trap as she feigned and whacked him with the side of her sword. She laughed.  
'Yes! Got you!'  
Harry looked at her in shock. She bent over and put her hands on her knees, panting.  
'You did! Well damn, pretty handy with a sword too, fly-away.'  
He had taken to calling her this after finding out she had tried to escape the Isle through flight.  
'Man, one night of training and you do better than a girl who's the daughter of a sea witch. You sure you're not a pirate?'  
Rain straightened so she could look at him and smile.  
''Fraid not.'  
Harry made a noise that sounded like he was satisfied and walked over to the sword rack. He rested his sword back on the wood and turned to Rain. She had watched him walk, she couldn't take her eyes off him. As he turned she looked at his face, he was watching her, watching him. She was caught, she cleared her throat and attempted to nonchalantly saunter over to the sword rack.  
'So...' She said, swinging her sword by her side as she walked. 'Where is Uma anyway?'  
'It's Saturday. She's working.'  
'Working?'  
Harry laughed at Rain's obvious disgust.  
'Yeah, she works at her mum's place over the weekend, you know the saying, no rest for the wicked.' He smirked, 'And we are wicked.'  
Rain replaced her sword on the rack next to Harry's. Hers was slightly shorter and thinner, his was robust, with a few faded red marks. Hers had more scratches on it though, she stroked it lightly, feeling the metal under her fingers.  
Curious, how right a sword had felt in her hand.  
She turned back to Harry, he was watching her fingers. She smiled to herself and took her hand from her sword using it to move her fringe from her face.  
'Sure. So, erm, where does she work?'  
Harry looked up at her, she noticed he was twisting his hook again.  
'Her mum's place, you hungry?'  
As if on cue Rain's stomach rumbled. Harry laughed and turned her toward the stairs.  
'Let's go, Fishbait.'

 **Meanwhile in Auradon...**

The door to Evie's room rushed open as Mal walked in. Tammy watched as a weight seemed to lift off her shoulders and she stood up taller. Mal walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it, she picked up a ratty brown book from inside a drawer of her dresser and began to flick through it slowly, muttering to herself.  
Tammy cleared her throat.  
'Welcome back, Mal.'  
Mal sat up quickly and hid the old book under her duvet. She turned to the window seat, where Tammy was sat, a fake smile plastered on her face.  
'Hey Tammy!'  
Tammy smiled back then turned back to the window to look out at the Isle of the Lost.  
'You don't have to pretend in front of me, Mal. You don't have to be happy...I'm not.'  
Tammy heard a sigh from across the room and footsteps crossing the floor to where she was. She could hear Mal behind her, she turned.  
'How was Agrabah?'  
She saw Mal droop again.  
'Agrabah was...' She sighed and straightened her posture. 'Great.'  
Tammy smiled at her.  
'Good, I'm glad it was good...Evie introduced me to your mum...care to explain that one?'  
Mal laughed, the happiest sound she had made since she had gotten into the room.  
'Long story, but trust me, she's much easier to handle this way.'  
'So I've been told...'  
Mal smirked.  
'So, how about you? You used to it here yet?'  
'Not quite, it's...prissier than where I'm from.'  
'Yeah..' Mal laughed again, 'Me too.'  
The pair turned at the sound of the door, Evie shut the door and turned, as soon as she saw Mal she squealed and ran over to hug her.  
'M! You're back!'  
Mal hugged Evie back.  
'Hey E!'  
Tammy smiled and stood up smoothing her dress. Evie let go of Mal quickly as if she had only just realised Tammy was there.  
'Have you been sat there all day?' Evie sounded surprised.  
Tammy looked up from her dress, Evie was still holding Mal close, her arm slung around Mal's shoulder. Tammy suddenly felt very...in the way. She shouldn't be here.  
'I'm...'She cleared her throat, 'Yeah, and right now I really need a change of scenery...' Tammy laughed, 'I'm going to head out for a walk.' She smiled at the two villain kids and stepped around them.  
She headed over to the door and slipped on her orange pumps, she sighed.  
'Tammy, wait.'  
She turned at the sound of Evie's voice.  
'Take a jacket.'  
She caught the sunset yellow jacket that was thrown at her, then she opened the door and left.

Tammy was sat on the green outside Auradon Prep staring at the school. It was amazing, but she didn't belong here. She wasn't a princess, a fairy, not even a villain kid. She was just...lost. She sighed. She did that a lot lately, her mind began to wander.  
 _Tammy had always thought herself a princess but being here she realised she'd never even been close. She had always been seen as 'the good one' out of Rain and her. Rain had always figured it was the way they dressed. There was something about Rain's trademark fingerless gloves that turned people off she said, but Tammy's legs turned people on._ _Tammy had laughed at that and hit her friend over the head. Tammy thought her friend was perfect. She had told her all the time, every day. She wished she could look like Rain did, was confident enough to just be who she was, no matter who disagreed. But Tammy had always been a people-pleaser._

'Hey.'  
The smooth voice of Jay brought Tammy back to reality. Or at least, this reality. She opened her eyes to see him standing over her offering his hand out to her.  
'Are you okay?' He asked her as she took his hand and pulled herself up. She felt a tear roll slowly down her cheek.  
'I don't know.'  
'Come on, I know something that will cheer you up.'  
Tammy looked at him sceptically.  
'What?'  
Jay smiled, letting go of her hand and using it to smudge the tear.  
'Me of course!' He laughed.

 **Back on the Isle of the Lost...**

Harry sauntered through the doors of Ursula's Fish and Chip shop with the confidence of someone who owned the place. Rain walked in behind him.  
The place stunk.  
Week old fish that had been kept in a fridge too long, it was awful.  
Rain had to concentrate on not gipping every time she breathed in.  
She followed Harry to a long banquet table at the back of the shop, behind it was a small analog tv, with an ariel. The table was taken by a dozen other people all dressed in different pirate outfits, although from what she'd learned so far, Rain figured they probably weren't playing dress up. She stood about a metre away, not really knowing what to do.  
'Well look what the kraken dragged in.'  
'Ha har! Look at what's talking!'  
Uma smiled and threw the tray she was carrying onto a table. She ripped the off-white apron from her waist and tossed that aside too. She moved over to where Harry had sat down and hopped up to sit on the table in front of him.  
'I see you brought our new pet.' She glanced at Rain.  
'Aye, well, I didn't want her running off.' Harry smirked at Rain.  
Rain stared at them. _What was this?_  
'Is my ship clean Guppy?' Uma turned and yelled at Rain.  
'As clean as I can get it with dirty water and no soap...' Uma stared at her, 'Captain.' Rain deadpanned.  
Rain locked eyes with Uma. She had rotated herself on the table so her legs were now swinging towards Rain. She swung herself off the table and stood in front of Rain. She locked her eyes with Rain, her eyes were fiery, there was something about them that was off. Uma stepped closer to Rain, until her face was inches away from Rain's.  
'Did you just backchat your Captain?'  
Rain looked around Uma to Harry. He was watching the scene with no expression on his face. Rain tried to catch his eye but to no avail, if anything it seemed he was ignoring her. She focussed her attention back to the girl with the ratty blue dreadlocks in front of her.  
'Wouldn't dream of it.'  
'All-right, well... good.'  
Uma turned at the sound of footsteps, her posture softened as she saw Harry, Rain noticed. He stood behind her, appearing to tower over Rain.  
'Aye fishbait. The last lass to backchat Uma walked the plank.' At this he walked over to Rain and bent over to whisper in her ear, 'And now she swims with the fishes...'  
She tried to suppress her shiver, he didn't sound like he had on the ship, when they were alone.  
He sounded...dangerous.  
Harry sauntered back past Uma and over to the table, he sat.  
'Uma! What's a pirate got to do to get a decent meal around here?' He smirked.  
Uma seemed to forget about Rain then. She turned to grab the tray she had thrown earlier, she snatched it from the hands of a pirate who was just about to dip his hands into the white slop sloshing around the tray. He shouted at her.  
'Live in Auradon!' She yelled as she slid the tray down the table. The pirates on the table erupted into laughter.  
Harry stopped the tray with his arm and dipped his hand into the slop.  
Rain watched the scene with morbid curiosity.  
She walked over to the table and looked at the white sludge on the tray.  
Her stomach rumbled.  
She would eat anything right now.  
She took the tray from Harry, and dipped her hand in the slop. It tasted like sick. She was so hungry that she carried on shovelling it into her mouth. She stopped when it was gone and shoved the tray back over to Harry. She looked up. He was stood up, he put his foot onto the chair, pushed himself up so he was stood on the table. He took a step so he was at her side and jumped down. She looked up at him. He grabbed her arm.  
'That.' He squeezed her bicep. 'Was mine.'  
Rain stood, forcing herself not to wince at the pain he was causing her.  
'You can have it back?' She opened her mouth to show him the mashed fish still in there.  
Harry shoved her, she fell onto the floor and heard a cackle from her other side.  
'Get back to the ship Guppy. I want the sails as white as the sheets of Auradon when I get back.' Uma sneered at her.  
Rain pushed herself up from the floor and walked over to the door.  
 _You'll get yours Uma._  
She turned to see Harry watching her go, twisting his hook, Uma hanging on his arm.

 **In Auradon...**

'Where are we going?' Tammy asked Jay as they walked.  
'My room.' He replied.  
'Oh, your room is it? What are you going to do to me?' She moved closer to him batting her eyelids innocently, but the smirk on her face gave away the joke.  
Jay playfully shoved her aside.  
'Shut up, I just thought you might want to be somewhere warm.'  
Tammy caught back up to Jay and shoved him back.  
'Oooooh, what are you going to make me warm with?'  
Jay looked down at her, she winked.  
'Well...' Jay smiled. 

The door opened and Tammy walked in after Jay, it was only the second time she had been in the room but she could have sworn the big transparent tube in the middle of the room wasn't there before. She was just about to ask Jay what it was when she saw a dog sat next to Carlos on his bed.  
Tammy squealed.  
'Oh my god!' She slapped Jay's arm. 'You didn't tell me you had a dog! Come here boy, hey, come here!'  
Tammy crouched as the dog hopped off the bed and slowly trotted over to her, it's tail wagging slowly.  
'His name is Dude.' Carlos said following him over to Tammy.  
'Hey, Dude!' She patted the brown mutt on his head. The dog responded to her touch by batting his head against her hand and wagging his tail faster.  
She heard Jay walk over to his bed and sit down. Tammy gave the Dude another stroke and then sat herself at the table that had the transparent tube on it. She stared at it.  
'So Jay...' Jay looked over at her as he was pulling his combat boots off his feet, 'Compensating for something?' Tammy asked sweetly.  
Carlos laughed.  
Jay fake laughed, 'Oh ha ha. No idiot. It's a 3D printer.'  
Tammy looked at it.  
'Not like one I ever saw...' Tammy touched it. 'How does it work?'  
Carlos walked over to the table.  
'It works pretty much by the internet.' He took his phone out. 'Say you want a little mini action figure of Dude...' He pulled up a picture of Dude on his phone. 'You just pull up a picture on the 3D printers app, then you type in the code and sizes, dimensions of how big you want the figure to be, definitely not life-size...' Carlos' fingers flew over his phone and the printers screen. 'Then you press this button and...boom.'  
Something started happening in front of her, inside the tube. She stared, transfixed.  
'It takes a while...' Carlos seemed pleased with himself. 'But you can sit and watch it if you want...'  
Tammy heard Carlos walk away.  
She had nowhere else she could be. She had always been happier in the company of guys anyway, she figured she would sit and watch the printer. Dude hopped up onto the chair next to her, watching a tiny clone of himself be made. She stroked him absentmindedly.  
'So, how come you're not with Evie today?' Jay asked from across the room.  
'Oh, you know...Mal got back today, I, er, felt like I was in the way of some great reunion so I removed myself.' Tammy continued watching the tube of the printer.  
'Oh...I'm sure they...didn't feel like you were in the way...' She heard him reply.  
Tammy turned her head towards Jay.  
'Please...sound less convincing Jay, you're really helping.'  
Jay picked up a ring and threw it at her, she dodged it, laughing along with Jay.

After a while she felt his presence behind her.  
He put something on her shoulder, it was cold, heavy.  
She pulled it onto her lap. It was leather jacket, crimson red with a cobra insignia on the breast.  
'What's this?'  
Jay's face reddened a little, Tammy noticed Carlos wasn't in the room.  
'It's a jacket...obviously.'  
'Well yeah, but, why are you giving it to me? I have a jacket...' She pulled at the back of her chair for the sunset yellow pullover Evie had given her earlier. All she felt was wood. She turned on her seat to look and saw nothing.  
'Or I don't...' She sighed, 'I guess I left it on the green.'  
She felt Jay's hands on her shoulders.  
'I think this one will look great on you...if you'll wear it?'  
Tammy stood and put the jacket on, it was heavy, but comfy. She felt strangely safe in it, it was silken inside which she hadn't been expecting from the battered leather outer. She held her arms out in front of her, it went over her hands, her fingers just popped out of the sleeves. She loved it when jackets were like this.  
She turned around so she was facing Jay.  
'Guess this means I'm yours now then?' She smirked.  
Jay gave her a playful smack around the head.  
'Oh, shut up Tammy.'

 **Back on the Isle of the Lost...**

Rain stormed up the galley of the Lost Revenge.  
 _Stupid Pirates.  
_ She stomped across the main deck.  
 _Stupid Uma.  
_ She kicked the thick main mast.  
 _Stupid, jumped up, 'Captain Uma'.  
_ She kicked the main mast again.  
 _Stupid Harry.  
_ She kicked the main mast for a third time, but there was no power in it.  
 _Stupid, gorgeous, beautiful, hot, totally unattainable Harry._  
'You know, Uma will kill you herself if she sees you doing that.'  
It was as if Harry had materialised from her thoughts. His voice usually made her swoon but she was pissed at him. Her arm still hurt from where he had grabbed it, she bet there were going to be bruises.  
She spun to stare at him.  
'Why do you care?' She shouted, 'You want what she wants, First Mate.'  
'Captain...' He drawled.  
Rain laughed. A short, harsh sound.  
'Only out of her presence! You pander to her every need when you're with her! I see how it is! I see the way she looks at you. If you were a true Pirate Captain you'd have shown her who's boss by now!' Rain yelled at him.  
Harry stood, twisting his hook.  
Rain turned back around and stormed over to the trapdoor to the practice room. She threw it open and stomped down the stairs.  
 _Tammy? Where are you?_  
She got to the bottom of the stairs and crumpled. What was she doing? She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. Rain was always the strong one, always the one who stood up to people who messed the two friends around, never took anyone's crap. But this place, this Isle, it had done something to her.  
 _Why can't I stand up to her? Why do I hurt so much? Why am I alone?  
_ She sniffed, feeling the tears run down her cheeks.  
 _No. I am the strong. No-one with stupid unwashed blue dreadlocks is going to boss me around.  
_ Rain stood and wiped her face. She'd never find Tammy this way. Being the slave of some jumped up little princess wannabe. She walked over to the swords and grabbed the one she'd been using that morning.  
She looked down at her clothes...there was nowhere to put a sword. Of course not. She wilted. Leggings didn't have a sword holder.  
 _Ugh.  
_ Something hit the floor. She looked over at the stairs. A brown belt with a loop on it lay at the bottom of the stairs. She walked over, resting her sword over her shoulder, she looked up to the top of the stairs. There stood Harry, he had been watching her. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did.  
 _I'm not alone._  
'What's this?' She asked him, picking the belt up and beginning to fasten it around her waist.  
'A peace offering...' Harry came down the stairs as Rain fixed her sword to her hip.  
He stopped in front of her and touched her arm where, sure enough, the deep purple of bruises were beginning to blossom.  
'Why did you have to be such a dick in front of her?' She put her hand on her arm, over his. She was tired of pretending.  
Harry touched her chin, lifted her head up to look at him.  
'This is just how it has to be, fly-away.'  
She stared at him, took in his face, he was back to the warm, caring Harry he had been this morning.  
'She has to think she's in control, or I'll never overthrow her and take charge of this ship.'  
Rain tilted her head, taking in his words, she dropped her sword into its new home at her hip and dropped her hand from her arm. She stepped back and held her arm out to Harry.  
'Need some help?' She asked him.  
Harry recovered his own sword from the rack affixing it to his hip as well; he stood in front of Rain, taking in her offer. He held his own arm out next to hers, they grabbed each other's forearm in a pirate's handshake.  
Mutiny was afoot...

 _ **Mutiny?!  
Well damn! Villain Kids? Cant't trust 'em!  
Let me know whatcha think in the reviews guys!  
I don't know how to get better if you don't talk to me **____**  
Until next time pals  
Ixi xx**_


	4. One night

_**Short but sweet.  
Not going to lie. This story is kind of taking on a mind of it's own right now.  
I am powerless to stop it.  
Enjoy!**_

Tammy walked back through the corridors of the dorm feeling strange. Her legs were cold but the big leather jacket Jay had given her was making her feel warm inside. She was carrying a small figurine of Dude, Carlos had told her she could keep it for when she couldn't be with the real thing. She stopped outside Evie's room.  
She stared at the sign on the door;  
'Evies4Hearts'.  
It made her feel out of place all over again.  
She put her hand on the door handle and sighed. She could hear Evie and Mal chattering inside.  
She didn't want to go in.  
She let her hand fall from the door handle and pulled the leather jacket closer around her body. It smelt like fragrant spices and aromatic candles with the distinct undertones of sweat, like something you wear after the gym. She rested her head on her own shoulder, feeling the leather on her face. She forced her fist to hit the door.  
The voices inside stopped.  
Footsteps.  
The door opened.  
Tammy was gone.

She was sat in the same place Jay had found her earlier, but this time she was on a bench. She was sat on the table hugging her knees to her chest, her head rested on them. She had stopped shaking a while back but she still wasn't ready to move.  
Tammy hadn't had an attack in a while, it had thrown her off.  
She was rocking slowly, invisible to the naked eye, but she could feel herself, back, forth, back, forth.  
The crimson leather felt good against her legs, it was keeping them warm.  
She lifted her head and looked up at the night sky. It looked the same as it had back home, back when she had used to star gaze with Rain on a clear night, she looked for the major constellations but found only unfamiliar ones.  
She sighed and moved to put her head back onto her knees.  
Evie was stood watching her.  
'Tammy?' Evie moved closer, upon realising it was her she squealed in happiness, 'Tammy!'  
Evie ran over and hugged her.  
'I have been looking everywhere for you! I was worried sick. You didn't come back to the room, then I found your jacket outside the school! Oh my goblins! Never do that again! Everyone is so worried.'  
She whipped her phone out and fired off a text.  
Tammy stared at her.  
'Sorry Evie, I...' She thought about telling her the truth, she really did. She didn't want to be in the way, she didn't want to be a third wheel to Mal and her friendship, but she couldn't.  
'I should have just come back...'  
Evie patted her knee.  
'Hey, we understand you need time alone.'  
Tammy heard footsteps behind her.  
'Tammy? Evie?'  
Tammy turned at the sound of Jay's voice.  
He ran over and hugged her.  
'Don't ever do that again.' He said into her ear. 'I was so worried, Tammy.'  
She moved her arms and hugged him, she sobbed. Once she started she couldn't stop. Dude came bounding up to her, Carlos not far behind, then Mal. They crowded round her as she cried, offering words of sympathy and enthusiastic cheers of encouragement. But Jay never let go of her, he held her in his arms until her tears ran out and she was ready to stand and make her way back to the dorms.

 **On the Isle of the Lost...**

Rain was hanging off the main mast with a rope, wiping the main sail. It wasn't getting much cleaner, but then, it never would.  
 _Dirty water makes nothing clean._ Rain thought to herself.  
She swung herself back and forth as she had been doing for the last hour, the words and touch of Harry Hook constantly on her mind. She could feel her sword next to her hip, she felt electric.  
She grabbed the main mast with her arms and stopped the swinging. That sail wasn't getting any whiter. She didn't know what Auradon was like, but she sincerely hoped they didn't have sheets that colour.  
She looked down towards the helm, Harry was smiling at her. She abseiled down the mast and hit the main deck with a bang. She untied the rope around her waist and let it fall to hang from the mast. She wandered over to Harry, her sword happily whacking her leg with every step. She felt at home. Strangely, she was starting to feel like she belonged on this ship.  
She tramped up the stairs to the helm loudly, her combat boots loudly announcing her arrival. Harry turned from the wheel of the ship. Rain half smiled at him.  
'You look good at the wheel, Harry.' She laughed. 'Hell of a lot better than a sea witch.'  
'Ha har! I'm a Pirate love, this is where I'm at home.' He turned to her as she walked up next to him.  
'A wheel in my hands and the sea in my eyes.'  
Rain looked at his hand gripping the wheel, she thought about putting her hands on it too but her arm was now a deep purple from where he had grabbed her earlier that day. He was different when they were alone, that much was true, but she didn't want to tempt fate.  
'So...when will Uma be back?' She asked instead.  
'With any luck, never.' Harry replied dropping his hands from the wheel and turning to lean his back on it.  
'Well, yeah. But will she be back tonight?' The sky was turning to a deep midnight blue. The stars were beginning to shine, the only light was the moon in the sky.  
'No, she'll be elbow deep in dishes till morning.' Harry answered.  
'So...we're alone?'  
Harry turned to her.  
'All night.'  
Rain smiled to herself, she let her mind run free for half a second before she came back to her senses. She touched the sword on her hip. She took the hilt and slid the blade from its skin, she stepped back and pointed the blade towards Harry.  
'Shall we dance?' She laughed.  
Harry pushed the blade aside and stepped closer to her, inches away from her. He moved his head down to hers so he could whisper in her ear.  
'I think, we should sleep, fly-away...'  
With that he stood up and sauntered over to the trapdoor, opening it. He stood at the top of the stairs and gave her a long look before going below deck. Rain replaced her sword into its home and quickly followed him.

Below deck was dark.  
Her eyes took a moment to adjust.  
She could hear steady breathing.  
Just behind her, under the stairs.  
She moved to go behind the stairs but felt a hand on her shoulder. The warmth that spread through her body told her it was Harry, but then, who was under the stairs.  
She heard Harry unsheathe his sword, she followed suit.  
She stepped forward but was pulled back by Harry who stepped in front of her.  
They snuck forward, behind the stairs, towards the breathing. Towards a large stationary shape, that was surprisingly burly, and dressed all in beige with mid-length brown hair. She heard Harry sigh. He yanked the shape up by his collar.  
'Woah! Oh! Jeez! Oh! Harry?'  
Gil dropped to the floor as Harry let go of him. Rain sheathed her sword.  
'What have I told you about sleeping on my ship?' Harry stood over Gil.  
Rain watched the scene, thinking.  
Gil looked confused.  
'Don't...wait, your ship, I thought this was Uma-' Gil was silenced with the sword in his face. It looked much larger in the little light they had from the open trapdoor.  
'That shrimpy little witch doesn't own this ship, it's mine.' Harry pushed his sword closer to Gil's nose.  
Rain put her hand on Harry's chest, drawing his attention to her.  
'Wait, Gil could be of service to us.'  
'Gil?'  
'Yeah.' She turned her attention to Gil. She smiled sweetly at him. 'You don't want to die do you Gil?'  
She saw him shake his head.  
'You don't want to work for a blue-haired wannabe your whole life do you?' That one took him a moment, but he again shook his head.  
'Then join us, Gil.' She put her hand out to pull him up. 'Be our double agent, and when we run the Lost Revenge we'll give you everything your heart desires.' She purred.  
Gil thought, Harry stared at Rain, Rain stared at Gil, Gil thought.  
'Do you really think he's going to be able to be a double agent?' Harry asked Rain.  
'Yeah, he's smarter than you give him credit for, Harry.' Rain answered.  
'I'll join the resistance.' Gil replied. Unsheathing his own sword from his back. 'As long as when we get to Auradon, I can take Belle.'

 **Back in Auradon...**

Tammy still had her jacket on. The mini-dude was in her pocket. The real one was laid across her feet keeping them warm.  
The Villain Kids were all sat around Evie's sewing table in her room, discussing Tammy's friend. From the snippets of conversation Tammy had heard the gang was coming up with a plan to find Rain.  
'I could put a picture on my InstaRoyal account?' Tammy heard Evie say.  
'A picture of what? We've never met the girl.' That was Mal.  
'We could put a picture of Tammy? Ask if anyone has seen another new girl around campus?' Carlos, ever the logical one.  
'That's a good idea, we can describe her clothes...' Evie added.  
'Tammy's?'  
'No, M. Her friend's clothes.'  
'Oh right...'  
'Okay so it's like a wanted poster, we can...' Carlos started to formulate a plan.  
Tammy tuned back out. She lifted her head up from looking at her legs. She felt weak. The only thing keeping her calm was the thought of Jay next to her. She had sat next to him purposefully; he had insisted they sit together.  
He hadn't let go of her until they had got to this room. He had helped her up the stairs of the dorms and pushed the doors open for her, talking to her all the way, telling her it would be okay, that she'd be okay, that he'd look after her.  
She really appreciated that.  
She turned to look at him, he was listening to the others but not joining in, just listening. Much more intently than Tammy was it would seem.  
Suddenly, he turned round to face her. She searched his eyes for a reason. Had he felt her watching him? She felt a tap on her leg, saw his mouth form the letters of her name.  
'Tammy!'  
Tammy turned to the voice. Evie.  
She blinked. Thrown.  
'Erm...yeah?' She replied.  
Jay had taken his hand from her leg but it felt warm from his touch, she put her hand where his had been and stroked her leg with her finger.  
'What was she wearing? Last time you saw her?' Evie asked.  
Tammy looked at Evie.  
'What?'  
'What do you mean what? Have you not been listening? We're going to put an ad out on InstaRoyal and ZapChat to try find your friend! We need to know exactly what she looks like. Do you have a picture?' Carlos was talking a mile a minute, Tammy was struggling to keep up, still fuzzy from her attack and her brain fogged from the feeling of Jay's hand on her leg.  
'She, erm, she was wearing all black. She has orange hair, natural, ginger.'  
'Okay,' Carlos was jotting things down into a notepad. 'What else?'  
Tammy thought.  
'She had on black combat boots, they're her favourites. Her shirt was new, it had a small skull emblazoned on the chest, over her heart. She's alternative that way...'  
Carlos noted that down too. Mal was laughing.  
'I'm pretty sure if a girl like this was here, us, of all people, would know about it!' She laughed again.  
Evie started giggling next to her.  
'You're probably right.'  
Carlos laughed too.  
'Then that means she's not here.' Tammy turned to Jay at the sound of his voice. He put his hands on the table and pushed himself up. He walked over to the window where Tammy liked to sit and pointed out of it. To the Isle of the Lost.  
'It means she's there.'

 **On the Isle of the Lost...**

'A crocodile?' Rain asked Harry.  
They were laid on the main deck side by side staring at the stars. Gil had left the Lost Revenge to go back home. He had wanted to tell his Dad the good news about bringing Belle back to him but after Rain and Harry had explained the meaning of 'double agent' to him he had decided to go and sleep ready for his first day of work tomorrow.  
'Yeah, my dad is petrified of them. One bit him when he was younger, he has a hook like this.' Harry held his hook over their heads, 'But a real one.'  
Rain looked at the hook then turned her head to look at Harry.  
'Yours is fake?'  
In answer Harry's hook fell onto her stomach, she breathed in as it hit her, worried it would scratch her skin.  
'Yeah...I carry it round to feel closer to my dad. He's not around much and when I was a kid it made me feel like he was with me all the time...' Harry was staring up into the sky while he said this.  
Rain turned her head back to the stars as she picked the hook up. She held it above her head so she could see it. The metal was tarnished showing how old it was, she twisted it. Held it in her hand like he did and admired how it looked.  
'I get that...' She said handing Harry back his hook. 'I have this bracelet.' Rain held up her arm so Harry could see her black friendship bracelet on her wrist.  
'It's something my best friend made for me, she's been my only family for a long time. Even though we're apart, when I feel the cotton against my skin, I know she's with me.'  
She heard Harry chuckle.  
'Yeah, it's funny what makes us feel close to each other isn't it.'  
Rain smiled at the stars.  
'Yeah, it is...'

Rain opened her eyes, she was alone. She felt cold.  
She sat up and rubbed her head, she stretched her arms.  
It was still dark, but dawn was coming, she could feel it. The night changed, it always felt calmer just before the sun showed its face.  
Rain stood, she spun around slowly, searching for Harry.  
There.  
The helm.  
Where else?  
Rain stood and stretched her body up, she walked over to the helm, adjusting her sword as she did so.  
'Hey!' She yelled.  
There was no answer.  
She got up the few steps to the helm and saw him leaning over the wheel of the Lost Revenge. His arms were folded on top of the wheel holding up his torso while his backside was stuck out. His jeans were pulled tight over his buttocks and his tank top had ridden up so she could see his lower back. His long leather coat was in a pile at his feet. His hair looked unkempt, like he had just ran his hands through it, but she knew that was just how it laid normally.  
She stepped forward.  
Saw him, hear her.  
'Hey...' She said again, quieter, worried to disrupt him.  
Harry pulled himself up to his full height, folding his arms. Rain noticed his hook wasn't in his hand.  
'Morning.' He replied.  
'Almost morning, at least.' She nodded towards the horizon where Auradon stood.  
Harry smiled.  
'Hey...you ever watched the sun come up over the sea?'  
Rain shook her head.  
'You want to?' Harry held his hand out to her.  
Rain looked at his hand. Then she looked up at him, his face was soft, he was waiting for her to make a choice. She looked at his hand again.  
'Yeah, I'd like that.' She put her own hand in his and let him lead her to the main mast.

'You first, fly-away.'  
Rain grabbed the rope she had left hanging earlier that night and pulled herself up, she whimpered as the muscles in her arm tensed. She felt a hand on her leg.  
'Hey, what's wrong?' Harry asked her.  
She looked down.  
'My arm...' She turned back to the mast. 'It's bruised from where you grabbed me...'  
The hand on her leg moved.  
'Oh...'  
Rain smiled to herself sadly and continued to pull herself up, she felt the rope pull tighter as Harry started up behind her.  
After a short climb that she thought would have taken longer she pulled herself up into the bird's nest. Two minutes after, Harry climbed in too. He looked at her, he put his hand on her upper arm and stroked his hand down to her wrist. He pushed her lightly to turn her towards the horizon.  
'I hope this makes up for the pain in your arm...' He put his hand over hers and moved next to her to watch the dawn of a new day rise.

 **Meanwhile in Auradon...**

 _223, 224, 225, 226, 227...  
_ Counting sheep wasn't working.  
Tammy was laid on a makeshift bed, on the floor of Evie and Mal's room.  
She couldn't sleep.  
She twisted her orange, plaited, bracelet around her wrist.  
She had been staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever.  
She sat up.  
She turned her body to look over at the window. Dawn was coming, the sky was turning from a midnight blue to a lighter blue, the way night looks before the sun takes over the sky. She stood up and padded over to the window. She was still wearing her orange dress, the only thing she had. She picked up Jay's jacket from the window seat and put it on. Hoping it would have the same effect it had earlier.  
She put her hand on the window.  
The glass was cold underneath her palm.  
She spread her fingers and felt the cool sensation begin to creep up her arm.  
She could feel herself starting to panic.  
Tammy stepped up to the window seat and kneeled on the cushions. She let her head fall slowly on to the window pane. The cold spread through her face quickly, giving her something to concentrate on.  
She began to think. 

Her body was cold. She took her hand and her head from the glass. The sky was lighter.  
Tammy stood.  
She walked over to the door and slid on her pumps.  
She opened the door as quietly as she could, slipping out silently. Tammy closed the door. She pulled Jay's jacket around her closer, her fingers popping out of the cuffs. She began to walk down the corridor.  
With every step she became surer of herself.  
Evie wanted to help but it was obvious she would never go back to the Isle.  
Mal only cared because Evie cared, she had her own problems.  
Tammy took her mini-dude out of her jacket pocket and turned it in her hands. She stroked it with her thumb over and over. She climbed the stairs to the next floor.  
She was breaking curfew.  
Tammy replaced the figure back into her pocket.  
Her panic began to subside as the door came into view.  
She quickened her pace and was stood in front of it in no time.  
Tammy lifted her hand, she went to rap on the door, but just as she did, it opened.  
'Jay...'  
Jay jumped a little at the sound of his name before looking at her.  
'Tammy?' He stepped outside the door and closed it silently behind him. 'What are you doing here?'  
Tammy looked at the floor and sniffed. She pulled Jay's jacket closer around her. She looked up into his face.  
'I needed to feel safe.'  
'Safe?' He stepped forward causing her to step back. She put her hand on his chest to steady herself realising his leather waistcoat was open when her fingers made contact with his skin. She felt his hand on the small of her back. He pushed her towards the stairs gently.  
'Come on Tammy. I'll distract you, let's go.'  
She moved her hand from his chest and let him lead her back down the stairs and out of the dorms.

'Safe huh?'  
Tammy looked over at Jay, he had zipped his jacket up but it didn't stop her remembering the way his chest had felt under her fingers.  
'I make you feel safe?' He was asking her a question. A question needed an answer.  
Tammy nodded.  
'I've always felt safer around boys. Girls are...unpredictable.'  
'Are you saying I'm predictable?'  
Tammy smiled.  
'You...' She tapped his bicep with her hand. 'You are full of surprises.'  
She saw him smile, his eyes crinkled when he did. He leaned back on his forearms to look into the sky. She leaned back with him, feeling the grass of the hill between her fingers.  
'Like this?' Jay asked, his voice was quiet, like he didn't want to ruin the moment.  
'Yeah...' She felt his hand over hers, his fingers brushing across her own, it warmed her entire body. 'Like this.' 

_**Hmmmm...Harry. Whatever will Uma think?  
Which pairing are you rooting for?  
Let me know in the reviews.  
If you don't tell me, I can't get better.  
Until next time my darlings!  
Ixi xxx**_


	5. Sharks

**Here it is gang! Chapter 5!  
Some flirty, dirty, pirate, backstory crap to keep y'all here!  
Please enjoy, please review.  
Without further ado! We begin, in Auradon!**

The sun was warm on her face.  
They had sat there all morning, watching the world wake up.  
His hand was still over hers, his fingers intermittently stroking hers.  
'Yes.'  
Jay turned to her.  
'Yes?'  
'Yes. You do make me feel safe.' She looked at him and sat up straight.  
He mirrored her posture. She took her other hand from the grass and put it on top of his.  
'Am I safe with you?' She asked.  
Jay smiled and put his free arm around her, pulling her towards him.  
'I will always protect you...'

Tammy opened her eyes at the sudden shade. At some point she had laid down again, basking in the heat of the summer sun. However, the person now stood over her had stopped that.  
'You know we have class.'  
Tammy felt Jay stretch beside her, he must have laid down too. She watched him sit up, his form shadowed from the sun, he had undone his waistcoat so his chest could tan. She could see his stomach and hips as the waistcoat lifted up with his arms as he stretched them.  
'Yeah, but Carlos, laying here and doing nothing is so much more fun than class.'  
Tammy thought for a moment, she sat up and shoved Carlos from over her, she noticed that Mal and Evie were stood behind him, with Ben and...someone she didn't know. She shielded her eyes from the sun.  
'Hey. Carlos. Guys. Isn't it Sunday?' She asked.  
'Yeah but you know the saying. No rest for the wicked.' Mal replied.  
Tammy stood along with Jay.  
'Damn, that is wicked. Class on Sunday. Have fun guys.' Tammy laughed and began to walk away but was unceremoniously dragged back by Evie.  
'You are meant to be from the Isle too so guess what?' She growled in her ear.  
Tammy huffed, she heard Jay and Carlos snickering next to her, she turned to Jay.  
She hissed in his ear, 'Some protection you are if I have to go to school on a Sunday.'

 **On the Isle of the Lost...**

Rain and Harry were stood in the bird's nest of the ship together. The sound of the waves was so calming that Rain wished she never had to move. She could feel the warmth of Harry's body heat next to her still, he now had both of his hands on the rim of the bird's nest. He was leaning over it, his eyes closed, listening to the waves, same as her. She looked across the sea to the island in front of her, Auradon.  
It was beautiful.  
Castles you could see shining from here.  
Green grass that seemed to glow.  
'I know, it isn't fair is it? They even get sunlight before us...' Rain turned as Harry spoke, he had followed her gaze to Auradon.  
'Yeah, but...I bet it's not as fun as being here.' She smiled and turned her back on the sunny state. She took in the bay of the Isle of the Lost. In comparison to Auradon's inherent 'shinyness' the Isle was dull. Its tall buildings were brown and green with moss and decay, there was no grass to be found, only the grey of rocks and brown dirt on the streets. The ships were rusty, rotting, destined to never move. The pier creaked every time the wind hit it, threatening to break.  
Rain realised, she wouldn't be anywhere else. She felt Harry move next to her and turned to look at him. He had mirrored her position. He was leaning on the birds nest, facing towards the shipyard, as she was. His hands were still on the rim of the wooden basket they were stood in. She watched as he put one hand over hers.  
'Aye, you're probably right...' He turned to her and smiled wickedly. 'Bad guys have all the fun anyway.'

 **In Auradon...**

Tammy was sat on a table by herself at the back of the classroom, or, as far back as Fairy Godmother would let her go...which was just behind Mal and Evie's table. She had pushed her chair right back and had her legs resting on the desk. She could see Fairy Godmother tutting at her, but she didn't care.  
School on a Sunday was some kind of torture. Even for villains.  
'Okay, so today, we are going to discuss the repercussions of actions. Does anybody want to take a guess at what repercussion means?' Fairy Godmother asked the question sweetly.  
Mal put her hand up.  
'Yes, Mal.' Fairy Godmother pointed over to Mal with her stick. It kind of looked like a wand.  
'It means, consequences.' Mal answered.  
Fairy Godmother was visibly pleased, it showed on her face when she smiled.  
'Well done, my dear.'  
Tammy sighed, this class was boring. She would much rather still be laid on the hill with Jay, sunbathing, talking...flirting.  
'Tammy!' She jumped at her voice and nearly fell off her chair. She recovered to see everyone staring at her.  
'What?'  
'I asked you a question young lady. If you do not start listening you will start failing this class.'  
'Okay...'  
 _like it matters if I do  
_ 'Could you repeat the question?'  
'What were the repercussions of your mother's actions?'  
Tammy was confused. She didn't have a mum, she'd grown up in the system with Rain...flitting from house to house together until they were clever enough to escape and survive on their own. She thought...  
'Me.' She replied.  
Fairy Godmother stepped back, 'You dear?'  
Tammy smiled despite herself.  
'Yeah, me. I am the consequence.' She looked over at Jay as she pulled his jacket round her closer. She had heard Evie gasp at her revelation, she daren't look at her for fear of seeing the look on her face, she had seen that look a lot, every time she told her story.  
'I'm the repercussion. I guess if she hadn't...gone and...used her magic on my dad then I wouldn't be here. She abandoned me because I reminded her of him. I'm the consequence of her action.'  
Fairy Godmother stared at her, dumbfounded.  
'Oh my dear. I'm sorry.'  
'Well, I guess I'm not the one with the worst mum anymore.' Carlos laughed.  
Tammy laughed too.  
'Yeah C, I guess not.' Mal replied.  
Fairy Godmother recovered herself.  
'You are not a consequence dear. You are a gift, if your villainous mother can't see that, then she is missing out.' She smiled at Tammy.  
'Yeah, well, things are different on the Isle FG.' Jay perked up. 'Back there our parents abandon us, lock us up, beat us and basically treat us like slaves.'  
The other three villain kids nodded. Fairy Godmother put her hand on the lectern, she looked pale.  
'Class is dismissed. Please, go have fun. Make friends, relax. Here you are not prisoners, you are not slaves, you are the future.' She waved her hands towards the door. 'Go, go.'  
The gang got up to leave. Tammy caught Evie as she went past.  
'Is she going to be okay?' She asked the blue haired girl in front of her as she stood up.  
Evie looked over at the chubby brown-haired woman holding on to the lectern.  
'She'll be fine. She'll learn to understand us one day. Besides...' Evie lowered her voice. 'You got us out of class early, so who cares?' Evie winked at her and walked off.  
Tammy gave Fairy Godmother a last look before she walked out of the door and was pulled to the side by a strong pair of arms.  
'What the hell?!'  
She rounded on her heel to see Jay laughing at her reaction. All the rage immediately drained out of her.  
'Oh hey...'  
He smiled at her and ran his hand through his long black hair making it fall around his face, framing it.  
'Hey, so, the sun's still out.'  
Tammy smiled at him, playing with her jacket sleeves.  
'So it is.' She replied.  
'You er...wanna...go back to sunbathing?'  
Tammy smirked and punched him on the shoulder.  
'Any excuse to get me on my back huh Jay?' She laughed.  
Jay put his hand on top of her head and pushed her towards the main entrance of the school.  
'Shut up Tammy.' He said, following her out of the school.

 **Back on the Isle of the Lost...**

Rain was staring over the deck at Auradon when her thoughts were interrupted by a coarse cackle and the clomp of heels making their way up the gangway to the ship. She sighed internally and turned to lean her back against this ships railing. She noticed Harry was sauntering confidently over to where Uma was about to make her entrance. Rain rolled her eyes.  
 _Business as usual...  
_ 'Why has that ingrate got a sword?' Rain looked up to where Uma was standing at the mention of her sword.  
'Well, Captain...' Harry reached Uma and stood next to her, albeit, slightly behind her. 'I figured, the bitch has paid her dues, cleaning the ship and sails.'  
Rain saw Uma staring up at Harry, nodding at his words. She smirked to herself and put her hand on her swords helm, stroking it briefly with her fingers.  
'So I figured, she's going to be part of the crew...she needs a sword.'  
Rain took her hand from her sword and walked over to Uma.  
'What do you say...Captain? Proved myself yet?' Rain gave her a grin, it wasn't quite wicked, but it was close.  
Uma was silent for a moment, she was looking at the sails. She moved slightly as Harry put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.  
'Come on Uma, she'll give us the advantage over those traitors in Auradon...' Harry purred.  
Rain caught his eye, he gave her a quick half-smile, she smirked back.  
'Yeah, I need someone to take my anger out on.' Rain laughed.  
'But I thought you were...' Gil was cut short as Harry stood on his foot. Gil looked at him in confusion then nodded.  
'Fine.' Uma said reluctantly.  
'Great! What's my first duty?' Rain smiled.  
Uma pulled her own sword from her hip.  
'Sword practice. With me.'

The sound of metal on metal rang across the bay as the two girls clashed their swords together. The sound of laughter joining it to make a twisted song loud enough for people who worked in the bay to leave. It was Rain's laughter. She twisted and parried, returning each blow easily to the bedraggled girl she was sparring with. She even got a hit in sometimes, but never hard enough to let Uma know that she actually wanted to kill her. She could see Harry on the sidelines talking to Gil, they seemed to be having quite an intense conversation. She stepped back as Uma moved to try and break her defences, Rain had been sword fighting with her for exactly 10 minutes and could already predict every move she was going to make.  
This girl had no idea how to fight.  
'Ow!'  
Rain stopped at the sound. She looked over at Uma to see red running from a gash on her leg.  
 _Whoops. Must have hit her too hard that time.  
_ Rain replaced her sword back into its holster with care then trotted over to Uma. Harry and Gil got to her before Rain did.  
'Uma! Are you okay?' Gil was saying.  
'Let me get you a wet rag and some bandage Captain!' A nameless pirate shouted as he ran off.  
Rain reached the girl and saw that it was just a scratch. Albeit a scratch that was pissing blood like she'd severed an artery. Just before she came into Uma's earshot Harry grabbed her wrist. He gave her a smirk.  
'Fierce.' He smiled, 'Better show some of that action when the time comes, love.'  
She laughed quietly.  
'Just say the word my Captain.' She pulled her wrist from him and put a sad expression on her face as she moved to stand in front of Uma.  
'Jeez, I'm sorry Uma. I guess I got a little too into it huh?' She scratched the back of her head and laughed.  
Uma looked up as she took the wet rag from the man who had returned next to her. She wiped her leg with it, turning it red. She snatched the bandage from the man and wrapped it around her thigh. She tightened it then stood independently from the two crew members who had been holding her up. Gil moved next to her.  
'Yeah.' Uma grimaced. 'I guess you did.'  
Harry sauntered around Rain and stood beside her.  
'Guess you need a little more practice Captain.' He laughed.  
Uma laughed with him.  
'Or you're a terrible teacher, Harry.'  
'Yeah, well, I never claimed to be a teacher. I claimed to be an excellent sword fighter.' He grinned spinning his sword like a baton before replacing in its home at his hip.  
Rain watched the exchange with mild amusement. Knowing what she knew now about Harry, it was quite funny to watch Uma hang on his every word, like she thought one day they would be together. When in actual fact, Harry was the figurehead behind a mutiny to overthrow her and claim the Lost Revenge for himself.  
'Don't leave your legs open next time.' Rain chimed in. 'Especially not bare legs. Why do you think I wear these?' Rain lifted her leg up to show Uma her leggings. 'Not just for comfort, also for protection from sharp things.'  
 _Although those sharp things used to be just thorns...  
_ 'I'll bare that in mind.' Uma growled back at her.  
Rain grinned. It felt good to shove Uma down a peg.

 **In Auradon...**

'That one kind of looks like a monkey.'  
'A monkey? How?'  
Jay put his arm in the air.  
'Well that bit there is the tail...then this here is the head, and the ears...'  
'I'm not seeing it.'  
'Yeah! Look! You can't see the long tail?'  
'Sorry Jay...I think it looks more...phallic.'  
Jay sat up and stared at Tammy. She grinned at him.  
'You really are a delight aren't you? Damn girl.'  
Tammy sat up next to him, looking at him. She shrugged.  
'Hey, just calling it as I see it.'  
'You're such an idiot.' Jay said, exasperated, he flopped back down onto the grass.  
'How did you find this place anyway?'  
She saw Jay look at her.  
'I was looking for a place to get away. Carlos and Dude are always in the room, when I'm on the green I've always got girls talking to me or the guys asking about the next tourney game or whatever. I wanted some space, so I headed up a hill. Apparently, no-one does that here.' He smiled. 'Lucky for me, I get some peace and quiet.'  
Tammy poked him in his side.  
'Not anymore!'  
Jay sighed.  
'No, I guess not.'  
'Girls huh?'  
'Is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Tammy?'  
She flopped back onto the ground. Now it was Jay's turn to poke her. She squirmed, he poked her again.  
'Are you jealous of my hotness?'  
'Pffft right!'  
Jay poked her again and again until she started laughing.  
'No! Stop!'  
A beep ceased the fight.  
Tammy and Jay sat up as if they had been caught in the act. Jay took his phone from his pocket and looked at the message. Tammy looked over his shoulder.  
It was from Evie.  
Asking him where he was.  
She needed him.  
And did he know where Tammy was?

Tammy went to knock on the door to Mal and Evie's dorm room but before she could Jay bumped her aside, opened the door and sauntered in like he owned the place.  
'What's up Evie?'  
Tammy walked in after him. The boy she didn't know was here.  
'Hey Jay! Oh great! You found Tammy! Tammy this is Doug, Doug, Tammy.'  
 _Well, that solved that problem._  
Tammy nodded at him in greeting, he smiled back at her.  
'We're just waiting for Mal and Carlos, then I can tell you the great news!'  
Tammy tilted her head.  
 _Had they found Rain?  
_ 'Great news? What kind of great news?' She heard herself ask.  
Evie squealed in reply and told them to sit down.

Mal and Carlos came in sometime later looking at little shaken. Like they had just seen a ghost. Tammy was sat on the window seat with her knees up whilst Jay was sat on the floor in front of it with his back leaning against the seat.  
'Hey M! You okay?' Evie had noticed something was wrong with her friend.  
Mal looked over at her and smiled. She shook her head and looked at Carlos.  
'Sure. Sure. We're fine, right C?'  
Carlos looked at her.  
'Fine. Yeah.'  
'Okay then...' Evie answered. 'If you say so...'  
Jay stood up, blocking Tammy's view of the scene.  
'So what's this great news, Evie?' He asked.  
Evie turned and smiled.  
'Okay. Don't get too excited. But...I think, I think Mal is getting engaged!'  
'What?!' Mal screeched.  
'Okay, so I heard some girls talking. Ben is planning this incredible gift for you at cotillion, but it's all really hush hush, no-one knows what it is. But everyone knows that cotillion is like an engaged to be engaged to be engaged party anyway!'  
'I need to sit down.'  
Tammy stood up and tapped Jay's arm. He unfolded them from his chest and bent his head down so she could whisper in his ear.  
'So why do we need to be here?' She asked him.  
Jay shrugged. 'I guess Evie thinks this is great news.' He nodded his head at Mal who was now sat on the chair Doug had previously been residing in. 'Mal, not so much...'  
Tammy giggled.  
'I was kind of hoping it was going to be about Rain.'  
'Yeah, I know you were. You want to go?' Jay put his hand on the small of her back, she felt warmth travel up her back and into her face. She knew she had gone a little red. She nodded slightly.  
'Yeah, let's go.'

 **Back on the Isle of the Lost...**

'You know you really should be more careful, fly-away.'  
Rain looked up from the wet, red rag she was using to clean Uma's blood from the deck. Harry was stood over her smirking.  
'Yeah well,' she put the rag back into the bucket and stood. 'I proved myself to her right?'  
Harry laughed in response.  
'Aye, guess you did.'  
Rain smiled at him, his laugh was music to her ears. She enjoyed his company much more now he wasn't being vicious to her every time Uma was around. She picked the bucket of murky red water up and walked over to the edge of the ship to toss it into the ocean.  
'So,' She began as she walked, 'You and Gil looked to be having a pretty important conversation?'  
Harry sighed behind her, she heard his slow, relaxed footsteps begin to follow her. She reached the edge of the deck and rested the bucket on the side of the ship turning towards him. He was twisting his hook around again.  
'Aye...seems he needed a reminder of who he's working for and what double agent meant...'  
Rain sighed and nodded.  
'I just thought it would be good to have brawn on our side as well as, 'She tapped the side of her head. 'Brains...'  
Harry reached the edge of the deck and tapped Rain.  
'You're the brains huh?'  
Rain tapped his temple.  
'Second only to yours.' She grinned.  
Harry smiled at her and picked up the rusty bucket of diluted red water.  
'Hey, watch this.'  
He tipped the bucket over the deck and into the dull blue water. A faded red colour spread over the surface, it was still for a second before the thrashing began.  
'Are they...?'  
'Sharks.'  
Rain looked down again at the wild water, splashing wildly with the big bodies of the sharks trying to find their victim. She took a step back.  
'They're our back up plan. Plan B if you will.'  
His voice sounded hard, controlled, like he had played out the scene a million times in his head and perfected it just so.  
'If anyone betrays us. The sharks will have a meal, we have teased them for too long.'  
Rain looked at him. His face had a calculated look on it. His eyes were somewhere else, seeing something she couldn't, his mouth had a cruel smile on it...it was, kind of, a turn-on.  
She stepped forward, closer to him and put her hand on his top, she could feel his strong chest beneath her fingers, felt his breath stop for just a moment at her touch before he regained his composure. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her.  
'Well, Captain.' She purred. 'I hope I never...' She ran her hand down his chest to the waist of his jeans.  
'Get on your bad side...'

 **Okay. Thoughts? Hates?  
I am loving all the flirting! More characters are starting to get added too, we are now in Descendants 2 territory so watch this space!  
However...  
I'm going to ask for your patience with the next chapter, I need some time to plan and see where the story is going, I'm also moving house so that's about to take up all my time this week.  
Stick with me! I promise it won't be too long!  
Love y'all  
Ixi xx**


	6. Close calls

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!  
I don't even have a good excuse, I just had major writer's block!  
I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.  
Anyway, here is Chapter 6, at long last!  
Enjoy!  
We begin on the decks of the Lost Revenge...**

Rain yawned loudly. The sky had once again turned dark, the stars were shining brightly, Auradon was lit up across the ocean like a Christmas tree.  
She was on a dark ship, with a pirate, waiting.  
She yawned again, drawing the attention of the boy next to her.  
'Tired much?' He smirked.  
'Oh shut up. I've hardly slept since I got here.' She replied.  
'Aye, I've hardly slept since you got here either.'  
Rain laughed.  
Harry and herself had fallen into an easy routine over the past couple of days. When it was light they played the part of misunderstood crew members under the watchful eye of a sea witch's daughter. By night they led their own crew to mutiny to take the ship from the girl who didn't deserve it.  
Tonight, they were meeting Gil. Their double agent, the man who heard everything Uma said. He was the key to them knowing when would be best to strike. Even if he didn't know it.  
Rain turned to the ocean and sighed loudly, she leaned over the deck.  
'What time is it? Dear god! He is so late!' She growled.  
Harry turned his head towards her and let it fall back so he was looking at her upside down.  
'Don't worry, a villain knows how to make an entrance.' He smiled at her.  
As if on cue Gil came sauntering up the gang way. His sword was nestled on his hip and his hair was blowing behind him in the sea wind. He walked slowly, making them wait.  
Rain turned to look at Harry, his face had set into a stern look, he was not the man she had been joking with a minute ago. He stepped in front of Gil.  
'What time do you call this?' Harry took a watch from his pocket and dangled it from his hook, letting it swing.  
Gil visibly puffed himself up and then let a breath out, he looked confused.  
'1:15?'  
Harry sighed.  
'You're late, Gil.' Rain spoke up for Harry.  
The muscular boy looked confused.  
'Late for what? I'm just here to pick up a change of clothes for...' Realisation dawned on his face. 'Ohhh, the secret meeting double ag-' A hand smacked Gil around the face, stopping his sentence midway.  
Harry Hook stood over him. Rain stood a little ways behind, still leaning on the bannister of the ship.  
'Gil, you remember our little talk a couple of days ago, about how our little...club...is a secret?'  
Gil stared at Harry. Rain watched on with a grim fascination, she knew that look. Rain sighed and forced herself to standing, she slowly pulled her sword out of it's sheath, relishing the sound of metal on leather. Just as Gil moved his arm back to throw a punch at Harry, Rain was there, tapping her sword against Gil's chest.  
'Ah, ah, ahhh. I wouldn't. I mean, there's two of us.' Rain mocked looking around. 'And one of you.'  
Harry laughed, a cruel bark.  
Gil stayed still, his fist opening and closing. Flexing, preparing. Rain saw it, she smirked to herself.  
'Now listen sweetheart...' She began to circle his body, keeping her blade trained on his chest. 'You can either work for us, or you can work for Uma, unfortunately, in the long run, the latter will get you killed.' She looked over at Harry, he seemed slightly unnerved but nodded at her to continue.  
Rain knelt down and replaced her sword blade with her fingers, without thinking she stroked his chest slightly. He was more muscular than Harry, stronger in stature but weaker in, well, everything else.  
Rain looked Gil dead in the eye.  
'Now see, if you pick Uma, I'll let you go this time. But next time, when the true Captain of the Lost Revenge takes charge, I might not be so kind.' She stood and re-sheathed her sword, she held a hand out for Gil to grab so he could get up. Rain could feel Harry's presence next to her. Gil ignored her hand and stood in front of her. She heard a growl in his throat, watched his hand reach for his sword. She touched her own but without a sound Harry was in front of her with a hand on Gil's chest.  
'Well, mate. It looks like you've made your decision.' Harry shoved him, forcing Gil back a few steps. 'Better go pick up Uma's party dresses or she'll be shark bait sooner than we planned when she comes looking for you.'  
Rain looked over Harry's shoulder as heavy footsteps receded, he turned at the feel of her head on his shoulder. She smiled at him.  
'Problem solved, Captain.'  
'Aye.' He said glancing at her, 'If he's clever enough to keep his mouth shut that is...'

 **Meanwhile in Auradon...**

Tammy felt at absolute peace.  
She knew she shouldn't feel that way; her best friend was missing, she was in a strange land away from her home and she was sat in the dark with a boy she hardly knew; but that didn't stop the feeling of serenity flooding over her.  
They were sat on a small grassy cliff overlooking the ocean and the Isle of the Lost. Despite the dull raucous that could be heard from the island in the middle of the water it was calm here. Tammy could hear the soft lapping of the waves not far beneath her feet and the breathing of the handsome stranger next to her. She sighed in contentment, she had _never_ felt like this at 'home'.  
'We'll find her you know.' Jay's smooth voice broke into her thoughts, disrupting the quiet of the night.  
Tammy opened her eyes to look at him. His hair was shining in the moonlight, she could just make out his eyes, darker than his olive skin, there was no evil in them. Which was strange to say he was a supposed villain's kid.  
She smiled at him, it was so easy to smile when she looked at him. She tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them.  
'I know.'  
She felt his hand on the small of her back and closed her eyes as the heat from his touch moved up her back.  
'Even if she's there, we'll...we'll get to her somehow.'  
Tammy moved a hand to the base of her back to touch his.  
'I know, Jay. I'm not worried, I trust you.'  
She sighed, a deep breath out, just to give another small sound to the almost quiet night. She felt Jay's hand move away from her body, she stretched her legs out in front of her and laid back onto her elbows.  
'So, this another place you come to get away from the laaadies?' She drew the last word out a little longer than necessary, mocking him.  
He ignored her.  
'Jay.' She tapped him.  
His head snapped towards her.  
'What?' He sounded startled.  
Tammy sat up.  
'What's up?' She asked him.  
Jay shook his head, his hair covered his face as he dipped his head, he stood. He bent backwards, his black t-shirt stretching over his toned stomach. He stood straight and held out his hand for her to grab. Tammy pulled herself up. In one smooth motion Jay twirled her and managed to get his arm rested comfortably over her shoulders.  
'Nothing, Tammy.' He hugged her neck. 'I just think we should head home...'  
Tammy looked up at him, he smiled down at her as he pulled her along gently, his arm warm and comforting on her skin.

Tammy put a hand on the door to Mal and Evie's room.  
'Well, this is me...' She felt a little twinge at the thought of leaving Jay for the night. That couldn't be good. She had only known the boy a week and yet, she felt herself falling, when she should be concentrating on finding her friend.  
'Actually...' Jay stepped a little further down the corridor to the next door. 'This is you.'  
Tammy felt herself blush.  
'That,' He pointed to the door Tammy had been at, 'is Lonnie's room. You would get a nasty surprise if you went into her room late at night.' He laughed.  
'Why?' She asked getting up to him and the door to her actual room.  
Jay smiled.  
'Her mum, Mulan, is a military hero, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'  
Tammy made a 'huh' sound and put her hand on the door knob. She turned to Jay, he was closer than she expected, she moved back against the wall, her hand still on the door handle. Jay put an arm against the wall just next to her head. He half-smiled at her.  
'See you tomorrow then?' He purred.  
Tammy stared at him, he was so close she could see the flecks of gold in his brown eyes, they were staring at her own, searching, she let out a short breath.  
Without warning the door moved underneath her hand and dragged her arm back, she squealed causing Jay to move back, just as Evie stuck her head outside the door and grabbed them both by the arm.  
'I thought I could hear you two!' Get in here! Mal has something important to show you!'

 **On the Isle of the Lost...**

Rain yawned. It had been a long night and it wasn't even over yet. She was below deck, nestled between some hay bales and a couple of ale barrels. She was trying to sleep without success. It was noisy here. The sound of the waves taken over by the anarchy of the Isle of the Lost; fighting, shouting, the clash of swords, it was maddening. She gave a deep sigh and stood. The moon shined through the trapdoor letting her see her surroundings better. She was in the same room where Harry had given her her sword. She put a hand on it, nestled at her side, she pulled it from its sheath; there was nothing like that sound. Unsheathing a sword...the TV shows back home hadn't done it justice.  
She slowly walked over to the dummy in the corner, wheeling it out into the open space. She stood in a fighting stance and danced around the dummy, tapping at it again and again with her sword. Chest, leg, arm, throat, chest, leg, arm, throat. A soft thud sounded each time she connected, she felt free, she closed her eyes and continued to dance.  
She heard a thud.  
Her eyes snapped open to complete darkness.  
The trapdoor was closed.  
She stopped and listened carefully, her breathing slowed as she concentrated on any new sounds in the darkened room. She stepped carefully, moving herself away from the dummy, as her eyes begin to adjust a loud bang echoed in front of her, the dummy hit the wall to the left of her, someone jumped in front of her, she threw her sword up in front of her just in time to stop a sword from hitting her chest. She danced back and round to the side of the stranger trying to find an opening to return the blow, they followed quickly, she ducked as the stranger's sword whistled over her head. Her leg kicked out and knocked their feet from under them.  
'Oof!' He landed hard on his back.  
Rain moved over him quickly, she crouched over his abdomen with her legs either side, her sword over his neck. Slowly, she began to make out his face in the dark, strong jawline, dark hair falling just over his eyelids. She moved her sword to the side.  
'Harry?'  
She felt two hands on her shoulders, no time to react before she was thrown onto her back with him above her. He pulled something from his pocket and clicked it. The flame lit up his face, he was grinning.  
'None other.'  
She laughed and shoved him.  
'Get off!'  
He laughed along with her as she pushed him off her and headed to the steps to re-open the trapdoor.  
It was lighter than she expected.  
She turned after she had pushed it back open and stared at him.  
'What was that for? I thought you were trying to kill me!'  
Harry sauntered over to a door that she hadn't noticed before.  
'Now why would I do that love? Just making sure you're not losing your sword skills.' He smirked.  
She sat on the bottom step after replacing her sword.  
'Pffft, like I could?' She smirked back at him. 'I'm a natural.'  
Harry leaned against the wall.  
'Is that so?'  
Rain grinned. Harry put his hand on the doors handle and shoved it open, all whilst leaning against the wall staring at her. It opened to show a bed, covered in multiple blankets all in various states of disrepair.  
Rain moved her body slightly to be able to see further into the room.  
The rooms walls were covered with graffiti and posters, posters of a King and Queen, drawn all over, vandalised. She stood and moved towards the door, Harry slid through the doorway and collapsed onto the bed. Rain stood in the door arch, across the wall in big blue letters read the phrase; 'WE RISE WITH THE TIDE'.  
She tilted her head taking in the room then she looked at Harry, stretched out on the bed with his legs crossed, his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed.  
'So,' She broke the silence with her voice causing the boy to open his eyes, 'you mean to tell me, this whole time, there has been a bedroom here and I have been struggling to sleep on hay bales!'  
Harry glanced over at her.  
'This whole time!' She shouted at him exasperated.  
Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he stood and took off sleeveless jacket, he threw it to the side of the room, onto a chair that Rain hadn't noticed before. Harry looked at her, he bowed low and swung his arms out to his sides.  
'Welcome, to my humble abode!' He looked up at her and grinned.  
Rain huffed.  
Harry stood to his full height and sauntered over to her in a couple of steps. He stood in front of her, close, Rain sucked in a breath as he moved his lips to her ear.  
'It's not like I didn't want to show you sooner, love.' He whispered.  
His breath was hot, it tickled her ear. He moved so she could see him. He was so close, his eyes looking into hers. She felt his hands around her wrists, holding her to the wall. She let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding in. His face moved closer to hers.  
'HARRY!'  
His eyes quickly flicked open. Rain jumped at the sound and looked down at her feet.  
'HEY!'  
It was louder, echoing through the room just through the door.  
A step, a heeled boot on wood.  
Harry let go of Rain's arms and moved back, he leant to his left to grab his jacket, he half smiled at her and put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
'Another sleepless night, darling.' He gave her a wicked grin then slid to his right and out of the door to greet Uma.

 **Over in Auradon...**

Evie dragged the pair into the room and shut the door. Tammy looked at Jay, he shrugged.  
'Come! Here! Quick!' Evie gestured for them to follow her to the table in front of the fireplace where Mal was sat. A battered book lay open in front of her.  
Evie sat next to Mal grinning.  
Tammy sat heavily on a chair beside Evie, Jay sat next to her.  
'What's this?' She asked gesturing towards the book.  
'Magic.' Jay answered.  
Tammy looked at him in disbelief.  
'Magic?' She replied, dumbfounded. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to Evie.  
'Mal has found a spell to help you find your friend!' Evie practically squealed.  
Tammy glanced at the book.  
'Is it...safe?' She asked.  
Mals eyes popped open, she smiled a sweet, fake smile.  
 _Who does she think she's fooling?_ Tammy thought to herself.  
'Perfectly safe. You ready?' She replied.  
Evie clapped her hands excitedly.  
Tammy looked at Jay, he looked uncomfortable.  
'Jay?' Tammy's voice was soft, she put a hand on his thigh.  
He opened his eyes and looked her way, he put his hand on top of hers.  
'It's perfectly safe.' He whispered. 'Just hope she does it right.'  
Tammy gulped.  
'Oh.' Mal giggled, a strange soft sound to come from the purple haired girl.  
'What's wrong, M?' Evie asked as Mal stood up.  
Mal smiled.  
'We should probably do this spell outside guys.' She laughed.  
Tammy glanced at Jay as she stood to see him shaking his head and smiling to himself. 

The villain kids sat on top of a hill, they could see the ocean and the Isle of the Lost a little way away, the dome over it shimmering in the moonlight. It was still dark, no-one else was around.  
They sat in a circle, as they had around the table, Mal's spell book in the middle facing her so she could read the words of the spell.  
'Gone astray - near or far, find our friend, show us the way with a shooting star.' Mal spoke the incantation loud and clear and then flicked her wrist left, right and then shot her arm up into the sky. The gang stood up and all stared at the sky, a star brightened and shot off, over the ocean, plummeting towards the Isle. It burst as it hit the water just by the barrier that closed the Isle off from the rest of the world.  
'Well that settles it.' Jay sighed.  
'The Isle...' Evie gulped.  
Mal's book shut behind them with a soft whomp. The two girls and Jay turned at the sound.  
'Problem solved, now I'm going to bed.' Mal lifted her arm up in a mock salute and turned to go back down the hill. Evie turned and quickly ran after her.  
Tammy's legs gave out, she thudded to the floor, hitting her knees hard. She stared at the Isle of the Lost.  
How could she get there?  
There was a literal ocean between them.  
'I'll get you there.'  
Tammy looked up at the sound of Jay's voice, he was looking over at the Isle. He moved his arm out to the side so she could pull herself up.  
Tammy put her hand on his forearm and squeezed.  
'I know Jay, I trust you.' She smiled to herself as he pulled her up.

 **Oooooh, so Tammy knows where Rain is!  
How will she get there?  
Well fair readers, we shall find out together!  
Don't forget to revieeeewwww 3  
Love y'all  
Ixi xxx**


	7. An Old Friend

**Oh my gosh!  
I am so terrible, I know, I'm so sorry.  
I don't have an excuse.  
Let's pick right up where we left off shall we?  
That was on the decks of the Lost Revenge.**

Rain heard Harry answer Uma's call.  
'Were you asleep?' Uma's shrill voice asked.  
There was silence, for just a second too long, Rain thought.  
'Uma, if I was asleep, nothing would wake me up.' Rain heard the laughter in his voice.  
Rain shifted her weight onto her other foot. She was uncomfortable, but it was best that Uma didn't know she was here, she couldn't suspect anything was amiss.  
'Well then first mate, let's get this crew started on their day!' Uma's boots clopped over Rain's head as she went across the deck. She heard Harry climb the last few steps and follow her.  
Rain let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. She sank, running her back down the wall and ending up with her knees under her chin. She sighed.  
 _Being a pirate mutineer is hard work_ she thought to herself.

 **Over in Auradon...**

Tammy's eyes popped open. She sat up and looked around, the room was empty, but she could hear the steady run of water from behind a closed door.  
Tammy yawned and rolled from the bed, her feet hitting the floor.  
 _Wait...  
_ Tammy looked around. She didn't normally sleep on a bed, she normally slept in the window seat or...on the floor. Tammy looked around the room again, two beds, but not with the floaty curtains Evie and Mal's beds had. They were messy, she stood from the bed she had woken up in. Where the heck was she?  
Tammy noticed the 3D printer in the middle of the room.  
The door where the sound of running water had been coming from moments ago opened and Jay stepped out. Tammy sucked in a breath, his hair was glistening from the shower, he walked out the bathroom drying it vigorously with only a towel covering his legs. His muscular chest shined, her eyes combed his torso, he had a six pack any gym-goer back home would be envious of, his shoulder muscles rippled. Tammy let her breath out.  
'Woah...' She covered her mouth instantly. _Shit.  
_ Jay looked up at her and smirked, he dropped the towel he was drying his hair with and spread his arms out to his sides.  
'Like what you see?' He laughed.  
Tammy felt herself go red, she averted her eyes.  
She heard Jay laugh again, mortifyingly he carried on walking over to her. She kept her gaze on the floor as she spoke.  
'Why am I in your room while you're showering?' She asked.  
'After last night, I wanted to keep an eye on you.'  
Tammy remembered, he had held her after she had found out her friend was on the Isle of the Lost. She felt Jay sit on the bed next to her. She looked at him, his wet hair had fallen over his shoulders to frame his face.  
'Did we...?' She gestured to the bed.  
Jay laughed, a hearty baritone that made her smile, despite the past nights events.  
'No, I slept over there,' He gestured to a pile of blankets she hadn't seen earlier at the side of the room. ' I figured you needed some comfort, I hear Mal and Evie aren't so accommodating.' He grinned.

Tammy stood and stretched, she felt her dress rise up to the top of her thighs and pull taut over her stomach. She yawned and turned to face Jay once again.  
'You would be correct. They do however, give me clothes so I guess I should head back.' She smiled and touched his bare shoulder. 'Thanks for letting me stay.'  
'Hey..' He put his hand on her waist and smiled, 'any time you want Tammy. Except now, since y'know...' He gestured to his body, 'unless...' He let the 's' roll out.  
Tammy took her hand from him as if she'd been burned and turned quickly.  
'Aghhhhh! Lalalala I can't hear you I'm leaving!' She walked out of the door red-faced with embarrassment leaving him laughing at his own joke.  
 _If only_ She thought as she walked down to Evie and Mal's room.

 **On the Isle of the Lost...**

Rain could hear the sound of a hundred boots above her. She forced herself to standing, her legs ached. She really needed some sleep. She couldn't deal with Uma right now. Rain walked up the wooden stairs and popped her head out above deck, luckily, she couldn't see the blue-haired girl. She sauntered out onto the deck and headed for the hull.  
She heard her before she saw her.  
'Where is she? That ungrateful bait is late.'  
Rain sighed loudly and climbed the steps, stomping her combat boots loudly on each step.  
'Did someone ask for me?' Rain smiled sweetly as she got to the top of the stairs.  
Of course Harry was stood next to her, that girl was like a limpet on him, although, she was beginning to wonder if it was the other way around...

Rain was high.  
High up.  
She was sat in the bird's nest of the ship, spying. Surveying the area. She was meant to be cleaning but people watching was much more amusing, she had been up here for hours. A dirty rag in her hand, pretending to clean the small basket she was stood in.  
She watched Uma mostly, she walked with a fake swagger, evidently she had been knocked from her high horse at some point in her life. She barked her orders too loud for someone who was truly in charge. She followed Harry around like a lost puppy, she mirrored him.  
Watching Harry was a welcome break from watching Uma. He walked with the tall confidence of someone who knew he was good...or bad as the case was. He didn't order the crew, he asked them in a tone that dared them to refuse him, they never did. Every so often he looked up at Rain, his blue eyes shining wickedly, he gave her a quick smile and nod and then walked again. Schooling Uma without her even realising.  
Rain sighed, what she wouldn't give to be in Uma's place. That blue haired octopus should be the one cleaning. She bent over and pulled the dirty rag out of the bucket of salt water, she smiled wickedly to herself. She stood back up to her full height and looked over the nest again. Uma was stood right beneath.  
 _Lucky for me_ She smiled to herself and dropped the sopping rag from the nest, she watched as it sailed down through the air, heavy from the weight of the water and hit her target bang on with a satisfying slap. Rain crouched down and muffled her giggles.  
'What the Isle?!' Uma screeched from below, making Rain laugh even more.  
'What is this?' Rain heard her pick the rag up, listened to the water dripping onto the deck. She calmed herself and grabbed the long rope attached to the top of the mast. Rain pulled her lithe body up from the floor and hopped onto the rim of the birds nest. With a small hop backwards she flew down the mast and landed with a small thud next to a dripping Uma. Rain let go of the rope and put a single gloved hand over her mouth.  
'Oh my goblins! Captain! I'm so sorry! It just slipped off the rim!' She sounded sorry, even to herself.  
Uma stared at her.  
 _If looks could kill...  
_ Rain moved her hand from her mouth to behind her head, a nervous gesture she'd picked up from a book she used to read.  
'Guess I'm not really cut out for this cleaning crap huh?' She smirked.  
Before Uma could answer Harry sauntered up behind her and put his hand on her wet shoulder. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, he sighed deep and long.  
'I think you're right Rain.' The dark-haired boy walked in front of Uma, 'I think she needs a job that's...hmmm...that she's more capable of.' His eyes flickered to look at Rain then back to Uma.  
Rain pondered at his plans.  
'What would you suggest, Harry?' She spat through gritted teeth.  
Rain looked at him, as interested in the answer as Uma was.  
'I think she should be a...second mate, for want of a better title.' He answered, his hand rested on his swords hilt, Rain mirrored him without even thinking.  
'A second mate? Who ever heard of a second mate on a ship?' Uma laughed.  
'Well, Captain...' Harry smiled at her, Rain watched her visibly relax, she rolled her eyes. 'It's actually quite common, like a trainee Quartermaster...that's a first mate. It'd be like having two right hand men.' He nodded at Rain.  
Rain stood taller and nodded.  
'Anything for the Captain.' She smirked and saluted. Uma smiled, thinking she was saluting at her.  
'I guess having a servant wouldn't be bad...' She glanced at Rain then turned on her heel. 'Come fishbait, I have much to teach you.' Uma turned and grabbed another crew member, Gil.  
'Finish cleaning the nest, Gil.'  
Gil bristled as she let go of him.  
Rain fell into step with Harry, she looked up at him quizzically, he half smiled but kept his face forward.  
'All part of the plan darling.' He answered before she even asked the question. 'Trust me.'

 **Back in Auradon...**

Tammy tapped her pencil on her desk and jiggled her foot making the netting underneath her bright orange dress shake, it tickled her thigh. She shivered, she hadn't brought her jacket to class today, after getting back to Mal and Evie's room this morning she'd suffered through a lot of questioning about her whereabouts, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire by wearing Jay's jacket too.  
She let out a breath.  
'Are we boring you Miss Tammy?'  
Tammy looked up at Tiana, the cookery teacher. Tammy smiled sweetly.  
'Of course not Miss Tiana, just...food theory you know? I mean, whats the point? Let's just cook!'  
Tammy heard Mal laugh next to her.  
'She's not wrong.' The purple haired girl agreed.  
Tiana stood at the front of the class, visibly shocked by the interruption.  
'Well, girls, if you would like to try making beignets without knowing the proper recipe and technique, please, be my guests.' She spoke with an air of righteous judgement.  
Tammy stood from her desk, she felt her dress fall over her backside.  
'I just want to cook. It's been... like three weeks.' She challenged her teacher as she stepped out from behind her desk, she walked to the door and glanced back at Mal who was watching her with what looked like, respect.

Tammy sat atop a hill, watching the Isle of the Lost. The dome glistened. Was Rain even looking for her? She knew she loved her but she'd always been a little flighty, making plans and cancelling last minute or turning up and sitting on her phone the whole time. Rain had probably found a new friend, or a boy. Nothing like a boy to make you forget about your priorities.  
'Hey you.' Tammy smiled at the familiar voice.  
'Hey.' She replied.  
'I've...been looking for you.'  
Tammy felt his shadow over her, she sighed and stood turning to him.  
'Oh yeah?'  
'Yeah.' His voice was quiet. Softer than usual.  
Tammy looked up at the boy in front of her, his hair was tied in a bun atop his head, he had on a red leather jacket, zipped right up to his neck. She put her hand on the zip and pulled it down a little to just below his sternum. She smiled and stepped back.  
'Take your hair out of that. You look much better with it down.' She ordered.  
Jay pulled the bobble from his hair and let it fall to his shoulders, he shook his head, his hair fell around his face, framing it.  
Tammy shivered as a cool breeze from the ocean brushed over her bare shoulders. She put her arms around her waist, feeling more uncomfortable with Jay than she had since she had got here. She heard him pull the zip all the way down and felt the heaviness of the red leather jacket on her shoulders. She looked up at him.  
'Thanks, but, aren't you cold?'  
Jay smiled at her. 'Desert blood, always warm.'  
'Why were you looking for me, Jay?' Tammy asked, looking into his dark eyes, so much like her own.  
Jay stepped forward and tucked a lock of her long brown hair behind her ear.  
'I wanted to talk about this morning.' He answered quietly.  
Tammy felt her cheeks flush. His hand moved to one, he brushed his thumb across her cheekbone and lifted her chin with his little finger.  
He was blushing slightly.  
'Do you...' He smiled and let go of her face, shaking his head.  
'Hey.' She put her hand on his chest, feeling the muscle through his black t-shirt. She smiled at herself. 'Can't do that then not tell me...'  
Jay looked down at her. His voice was so soft as he spoke that she could barely hear him.  
'Do you know how cute you look when you're sleeping?' He asked her.  
She smiled. 'Do you know how cute you look when you get out of the shower?'  
She saw him move closer to her by a fraction, his hand was around her waist, rested on the small of her back, she let her hand relax on his chest, flexing her fingers out to stroke him, their breathing was so slow. There was nothing in the world except them as she looked up at him.  
'JAY! TAMMY!'  
They jumped and stepped quickly back just as a pretty blue-haired girl came running over the crest of the hill.  
'OH MY GOBLINS! Am I glad I found you!' She bent over and breathed heavily. She looked up. 'Wait, are you guys okay? Did you run up here too?'  
Jay looked at Tammy then at Evie but before he could answer Evie interrupted.  
'It's awful Jay.' She grabbed his arm. Tammy bristled. 'Mal has gone back to the Isle!'

 **Meanwhile on the Isle of the Lost...**

Rain waved as the last of the crew walked past her, leaving the decks of the Lost Revenge. She sighed and stood up stretching her torso, bending backwards then forwards to stretch her back. She tied the few barrels that were left on the dock into the net covering them so the goblins couldn't steal them. She walked warily up the gangway to the ship and across the deck to the other side of the ship, she stared over at the bright island of Auradon. She was tired, so tired.  
'Second mate.' A rough accented voice she knew well said behind her.  
'First mate.' She turned to look at Harry smirking. 'What an idiot! It's like she knows and is just trying to make it easy for you since she loves you so much.' Rain laughed.  
Harry sauntered the last few steps to lean next to Rain on the deck.  
'We still have to be careful, fly-away.' He said quietly. 'The ship has ears.'  
Rain looked around, confused.  
'Where?' She mockingly looked over the side of the deck, stretching her body over the side so her feet left the deck. 'I can't see them!' She yelled, laughing, until she felt her body slip further over the barrier than she liked. She let out a yelp just as two hands grabbed her stomach and pulled her back on to the deck, her feet were unsteady and she fell back, stumbling as Harry let go of her.  
'Jeez!' She dropped to her bottom. 'Thanks, that was scary.'  
Harry stood over her as she caught her breath.  
Rain pushed herself back up to stand a head or so shorter than Harry and warily walked back over to the deck's edge. She felt eyes on her back, his eyes. Rain turned to look at him and saw him watching her, she felt naked as she watched his bright blue eyes comb her body until they met her own green ones. Rain felt hot, not uncomfortable but, watched.  
Harry walked back towards her and leaned on the barrier, he looked over to Auradon where she had been looking moments ago. His body was bent at a nearly perfect right angle. His black ripped jeans were pulled tight over his backside and the distressed crimson t-shirt he wore dropped a little down his torso to reveal his taut stomach. She sighed, she could stare at him forever.  
She felt a sudden warmth on her hand and looked at it to see Harry's hand was over hers.  
'Listen...' His voice was quiet.  
'I can't –'  
He turned his body into hers and put a finger over her mouth.  
'No listen,' he half-smiled at her, 'don't talk. Close your eyes and listen.'  
His face was so close to hers, all she wanted to do was get lost in his eyes and memorise every angle and line of his face but she obliged and closed her eyes. She felt his finger on her lips unmoving, felt his hand move from hers and move to her bottom, felt a pull as he moved her closer to her. She felt a warmth of breath that made her shudder as he whispered in her ear.  
'What do you hear?' His finger brushed her lips softly as he moved it away. 'Tell me.'  
Rain let out a quiet and long breath.  
'I hear the ocean, the waves, lapping against the pier. I hear the quiet creak of the boards fighting off the assault of the sea. I hear a bar fight beginning over at Gaston's. The sound of the merchants packing their stock so the goblins can't steal it.'  
She opened her eyes to see him closer than she had expected.  
'What do you hear, Harry Hook?'  
Harry went to speak but Rain stopped him, she put her finger over his mouth. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face. He moved closer to her until his lips were so close she could feel them brushing against hers.  
'I hear your heart beating, darling.' He moved his head slowly from side to side, brushing his lips against hers, her breath came out short.  
She pushed against him and their lips met.  
She felt his hand push hard against her bottom, she wrapped an arm around his neck and pushed him against her. It was rough, their lips were hard against each other, hungry for more.

A noise cut through the near silence. Rain broke her mouth away from his rolled away from Harry. He sat up.  
'Is that...?' Rain breathlessly began.  
'Get to the deck!' Harry whispered.  
Rain pushed herself from the bed and threw open the door to Harry's room, she ran up the stairs and on to the deck, heard him behind her, he ran to the edge of the ship, she followed and watched in awe as a bike drove over the water, through the dome and past the ship.  
She heard Harry laugh behind her, a harsh and chilling sound. She turned.  
'This is perfect.' He smiled.  
Rain tilted her head at him to show her confusion.  
'Mal's back, Rain. And if anyone wants to overthrow Uma. It'll be her.'

 **:D**

 **:D :D :D :D :D  
Our first kiss!  
How exciting!  
Tell me guys, who do you ship more?  
Harry and Rain or Jay and Tammy?  
Tell me in the reviews!  
Love y'all 3  
Ixi xxx**

 **Ps – I promise I'll try to update quicker x**


End file.
